<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>January Eleven by dainafied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880788">January Eleven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainafied/pseuds/dainafied'>dainafied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - SNS, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, SeSoo, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainafied/pseuds/dainafied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and Sehun are childhood best friends. Both grew up in a small town province.<br/>One day, Kyungsoo received a letter saying that he got a scholarship on an Ivy league school. A once in a lifetime opportunity that he instantly grabbed, leaving Sehun behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The celebrities' names and images are merely borrowed and do not represent who they are in real life. This is not affiliated with EXO’s real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                On a hot and blazing afternoon, Sehun wipes the sweat on his forehead using the back of his hand while dialing his best friend's number. He faces the over looking soccer field where some students were playing under the scorching sun as he waits for Kyungsoo to answer his call. </p><p> </p><p>"Soo?" Sehun says as soon as Kyungsoo picked up the call. "My class already ended. How about you? I'll be waiting in the school canteen."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun started to walk towards the canteen, little sly smile forming on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"On my way." Kyungsoo replied, sounding like he's really hurrying. "Why there? We should meet at the gates."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. You still treat me some snacks." Sehun chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"You're taking me for granted!" Kyungsoo uttered, obviously just faking his irritation.</p><p> </p><p>"Just hurry, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'm going down the stairs." Kyungsoo says, and Sehun can hear faint sound of footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stopped on his tracks. "I'll end the call. If you fall because of this, I'll get the blame so bye."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>SE </strong> <strong>@ohhsehun</strong></p><p>thanks <span class="u">@kyungie</span> you're the best</p><p>     &gt;<em>replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></em></p><p>     <strong>soo </strong><strong>@kyungie</strong></p><p>thanks to you too for waiting for me</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@kyungie</span></em></p><p><strong>     SE </strong> <strong>@ohhsehun</strong></p><p>no biggie</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>At lunch, Sehun is eating with his other two friends, Jongdae and Junmyeon. He and Kyungsoo can't be together at all times inside the campus although they're in the same year level because Kyungsoo belongs to the star section while Sehun is in the lower section.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hang out later?" Junmyeon suggested. "Besides, it's Friday."</p><p> </p><p>"We can't." Sehun shrugged. "Dae and I have our choral practice."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon frowned, putting down his sandwich on the table and is ready to argue. "Come one! Just ditch it."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae immediately grabbed his friend's half eaten sandwich. "Go and hang out alone. Maybe you can find some hot babes while you're at it."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon only made a face, not bothering to take back his food because he knows it's useless. Once Jongdae got a hold of his things, he can never retrieve them back anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up!" Jongdae says using his nagging voice that's really irritating in the ears. "Don't be like someone I know who's being stupid and coward."</p><p> </p><p>This time, it's Sehun's turn to frown, and his eyebrows meeting. "Are you pertaining to me?" He asks with an incredulous face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not saying it's you, but if the shoe fits..." Jongdae smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"Tss." Sehun clicks his tongue in a joking way. "Getting arrogant, huh? Just because you're in a relationship."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae shrugs while chuckling. "Because I'm not stupid, and definitely not a coward."</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? Damn you." Sehun chuckled as well, throwing some playful punches toward his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn you two!" Junmyeon interrupted. "You don't want to accompany me. Fake friends." Then he sulks.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Kyungsoo and Sehun planned to eat lunch together. Well, not just them as Kyungsoo invited his classmate, Baekhyun, who's also kind of close to Sehun and Jongdae because they're all in the choral. So Sehun also brought along Jongdae and Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>As they we're all seated in one table and organizing their food, Sehun received a text message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>where's my lunch???</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>why only give Kyungsoo??!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>dumbass, why are you texting? you're just beside me</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>so you want me to say it loudly so that your best friend can hear it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm kidding. let's just chat here</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If Jongdae is only teasing in the chat, then Baekhyun is in another case. </p><p> </p><p>"You cooked lunch for Kyungsoo? Wow, am I watching some kind of domestic drama?" Baekhyun says, obviously teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun laughs at that. "He's not eating so well, I'm afraid he'll develop ulcer." He answered as he shuffles Kyungsoo's hair, in which the latter irritatedly removes. Sehun laughs even more. Apart from the fact that Kyungsoo was bothered eating his food, he really hates it when someone touches his hair. Sehun knows that, he just really likes teasing his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head. "I already know that kind of moves, Sehun Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"Look. I'm not the only one who noticed." Jongdae butts in.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shook his head while a smile was still on his lips. He looks at his best friend, Soo, before answering. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was just eating so well and not giving them a damn.</p><p> </p><p>"Soo and I are really like to this to each other. Looks like you're still not used to it." He slings an arm over Kyungsoo's shoulder. "What are you even thinking? Soo and I are practically siblings."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon, who's been quiet earlier, choked out a laugh when Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo coughed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Dude, where are you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>what's up?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae:</strong> stupid we're gonna play basketball today</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Yup. I already told your mom</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>se, up for it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Come on!!</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>You both already rejected me last week end</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm going somewhere right now</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'll accompany soo to the market</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>yeah right. soo will always be the reason why ㅋㅋㅋ</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>ヽ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>but i'll try to catch up to you guys</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae </strong> <strong>@daenosaur</strong></p><p>someone's whipped</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em></p><p>     <strong>dae </strong><strong>@daenosaur</strong></p><p>he just can't accept it or he's really plain stupid</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em></p><p>     <strong>myeon </strong><strong>@junniebunny</strong></p><p>DAE! Stop it.</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@junniebunny</span></em></p><p>     <strong>dae </strong><strong>@daenosaur</strong></p><p>ugh fine. annoying! hmp</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun approaches Kyungsoo in their classroom when he noticed that he's quite busy. He sat down on the armchair beside Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"You already organized all your requirements?" He asks as he eyes the papers on Kyungsoo's desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Almost." Kyungsoo replied, not taking his glance away from his papers. "I'll just get my birth certificate in the office then I'm ready to pass it on my desired universities."</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck!" Baekhyun taps Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I hope you get in."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope so, too." Kyungsoo smiles a little.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be for sure!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "With an IQ like yours? Phew, easy!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo chuckles at Baekhyun's remarks. "All are intelligent, but not all are diligent."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, ouch!" Baekhyun clutches his chest. "Why do I feel so attacked?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>byunbaek </strong> <strong>@baekchin</strong></p><p>I'M NEVER GONNA TALK TO KYUNGSOO AGAIN ㅠㅠ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i saw Baekyun's tweet</p><p><strong>se: </strong>what's his problem? haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he's crazy</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he's been asking why i am so smart</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>that's my question as well! hmm</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>=.=</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha joke!</p><p><strong>se:</strong> you're just really incredible</p><p><strong>se: </strong>btw, lunch on Monday?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>won't be at school on Monday</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>why is that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'll pass the requirements for entrance exam and scholarship</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>ah, of course</p><p><strong>se: </strong>and it's alright since we don't have classes the entire week</p><p><strong>se: </strong>just signing of clearance</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm done with mine</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>wow, you're seriously amazing d(^_^)b</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>SE </strong> <strong>@ohhsehun</strong></p><p>ahh, it's getting near</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></em></p><p>     <strong>dae </strong><strong>@daenosaur</strong></p><p>THE WHAT?</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em></p><p>     <strong>SE </strong><strong>@ohhsehun</strong></p><p>graduation, stupid! you're not attending classes and it shows</p><p>
  <em>     &gt;replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span> and <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em>
</p><p>     <strong>myeon </strong><strong>@junniebunny</strong></p><p>Hahaha just try to attend school sometimes, Dae</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>se, do we have a practice later on?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se:</strong> why the hell are you absent again?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>ask Baekhyun yourself</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>he's not online</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>tsk</p><p><strong>se: </strong>later at 3pm</p><p><strong>se: </strong>for grad ceremony and baccalaureate mass</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>look at this motherfucker</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>he's always ditching classes but when it comes to choir, he is overly hardworking</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHA MYEON CURSES WITH FEELINGS</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After choir practice...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>SE </strong> <strong>@ohhsehun</strong></p><p>i just want to say that <span class="u">@baekchin</span> is the best singer in choir and NOT JONGDAE. period</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae </strong> <strong>@daenosaur</strong></p><p>i'm not mad <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></p><p>
  <em>     &gt;replying to <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em>
</p><p>      <strong>dae </strong><strong>@daenosaur</strong></p><p>i'm not really mad... YOU ASSHOLE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae </strong> <strong>@daenosaur</strong></p><p>oof ㅇ_ㅇ [redacted] liked my latest tweet. Hmm, i smell tea~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Jongdae saw Sehun at the school, laughing with Junmyeon in one of the kiosks, he hastily approached and smacked him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch! What's your problem?" Sehun caresses his head while throwing daggers at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"You fiend! Delete your tweet." Jongdae points a finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon and Sehun fist bumped, obviously teasing Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>"Argh!" Jongdae frustratedly hits Sehun again, now using his backpack. "I'm just saving your ass, stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Sehun asks while laugh, still making fun of him.</p><p> </p><p>"He has gone crazy." Junmyeon jokes, siding along his taller friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! I'm not talking to you." Jongdae snapped at him, so Junmyeon just pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"You two are seriously my stressors!" Jongdae lamented before eyeing Sehun once again. "You! You better delete that. Your babe is getting jealous."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun playfully scrunched up his nose. "I'm a free man. No babes sighted." He grins that made Jongdae roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Dae, you told me you're going to stop." Junmyeon tries to get in, in the conversation once again.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae sighed. "I feel like they are missing out a lot of things. If Kyungsoo gets in, he'll definitely leave for that university."</p><p> </p><p>"So what?" Sehun crosses his arms as he leans on the kiosk. "That's his dream."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae faces his friend, now looking serious. "Don't you really like him? As in the romantic way, like a boyfriend. Don't take this as a joke or else I'll beat you up."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chuckled at first but eventually answered his friend's question with the same seriousness. "We're platonic. He doesn't have feelings for me, he doesn't even want my hugs!"</p><p> </p><p>"We're not talking about his feelings. We are talking about <em>your </em>feelings." Jongdae clicks his tongue while kicking an invisible rock on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiled, genuinely this time. "No, really. Zero feelings."</p><p> </p><p>"Okayyy." Jongdae only shrugged, eventually giving up. "It came from your mouth so you better not take it back. I'll kill you when you do."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae </strong> <strong>@daenosaur</strong></p><p>did he forgot that his 'babe' is part of the choir as well? SKSKSKSKS whatever</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon </strong> <strong>@junniebunny</strong></p><p>But on critical thinking, Dae wouldn't act like that without basis... Hmm</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@junniebunny</span></em></p><p>     <strong>dae </strong><strong>@daenosaur</strong></p><p>idiot, critical only but thinking? you don't have that!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Why did you nagged Sehun about it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>becauseee</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>first of all, junmyeon you sly bitch</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>second of all, Sehun is such a dumbass</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Be serious, Jongdae</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>oops, you mad? :P</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Stop beating around the bush</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>hmp</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>remember when i tweeted something about Sehun, when he complimented Baekhyun?</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>the Do Kyungsoo just liked that tweet!</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon:</strong> and? what's wrong about it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>tss why are you so slow??</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>are you a turtle descendant?</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>let me finish first!</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>you're reallyyyy really annoying</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>You sound stupid HAHAHAHA why you always say that to me?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>just don't reply, okay?"</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>so yeah, we all know Kyungsoo. Too smart and quiet that he's really intimidating</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>we practically grew up in the same neighborhood but we didn't really became close with him but he's best friend with our Sehun</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>and we're beyond shocked upon knowing it! Like how come?? A guy from star section friends with Sehun??? Is it for real?</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Tell me you're not really bad mouthing Sehun hahahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>do not interrupt me! How many times do i have to tell you!!</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>going back, Sehun is the only one he's really close with. </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>he only became friends with Baek because he's the one who trained him in choral</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>so my fucking point here, that i need to explain detail by detail for a turtle like you, is it's very much fishy!! Kyungsoo never likes my tweets, that's the first time</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>the one that's even connected to Se</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>right? We never know</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Sehun is more caring to Kyungsoo than us, yes, but we already know the reason right?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>duh, you believe that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Coz it's the truth. Sehun was somewhat told to look after Kyungsoo because his mom's working outside the country, and he's living alone.</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>If I were in Sehun's shoes, I'd do that too</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>And Se already told us a hundred of times that he's not really into Kyungsoo</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>ahh whatever you say. I really have a feeling about this</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Coz you're a feeler</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>damn you! I'll block your number</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo stirred from sleep when he heard loud knocks coming from his front door. He got up then looks straight to his wall clock. 10:24 PM</p><p> </p><p>So who would be this thick-faced person that really has the guts to bother him at this ungodly hour?</p><p> </p><p>He lazily looks through the peephole. Then his sleepy eyes immediately went wide when he saw Sehun. He opened the door for Sehun and the latter has a big smile on his face as he enters Kyungsoo's apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here? It's already late." Kyungsoo asks his feel-at-home best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun puts the white plastic bag he brought on the table before answering. "I know. You're harsh! I'm not smart but I know the difference between morning and evening." He jokes.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you eaten?" Sehun asks after a while.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shook his head. "Tomorrow. I got really tired today. The entrance exams drained the hell out of me."</p><p> </p><p>"I knew it! That's why I went here. I brought some barbecue and a tub of ice cream." Sehun points the white plastic bag on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun took out the plates and prepared the food. Kyungsoo just let him. That's normal for them because Sehun frequents his apartment like it's his second home.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really tired, aren't you?" The taller asks in the middle of eating.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"You look like you're not in the mood. You're too quiet." Sehun says.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm always quiet." Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"You're quieter this time." Sehun persists.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn't respond so Sehun continued talking. "Finish your food quickly so that you can rest. You look like you badly need a sleep." Sehun smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Sehun was about to leave, that's when Kyungsoo spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll log in later?" He asks when they're already in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I... I'll ask something." Kyungsoo mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not now? Since I'm already here."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Later. You take care, okay?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Sehun waved him goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>soo, i'm already home</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>good</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>thank you again for the food</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>no problem</p><p><strong>se: </strong>anyway, shoot your question</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>don't take this the wrong way, okay? i'm only concerned for you</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>wow, so you're concern for me</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i am today years old when i found out hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>talk to the hand. i'll log out</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm just joking hahaha. sorry</p><p><strong>se: </strong>so, what is it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>do you like Baek?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>Baekhyun?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>no, why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i thought you like him</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>from what i know, he's in a relationship with Jongdae</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>no, they're not a thing</p><p><strong>se: </strong>they're also childhood best friends</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>ohh really?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>yup. but seriously, i don't like Baekhyun that way. what made you think so?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>nothing. i just saw your tweet</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>but if ever i have, you'll support me, right?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>of course :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>the first time you used emoticons on me</p><p><strong>se: </strong>cute haha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>but don't worry, if i like someone, i'll tell you first</p><p><strong>se: </strong>do the same, aryt?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>sure</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>good</p><p><strong>se: </strong>now sleep. good night!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>motherfuckers, i'm gradwaiting</p><p><strong>se: </strong>Ms. Lee already signed my clearance</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>what?? how come!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Don't laugh, tell us!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>Soo did it</p><p><strong>se: </strong>he's Ms. Lee's favorite</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>damn unfair</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>while i still have to recite the school's vision mission</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>And loyalty song</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>SE </strong> <strong>@ohhsehun </strong></p><p>clearance? ✔ #graduating</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></em></p><p><strong>     SE </strong> <strong>@ohhsehun</strong></p><p>all thanks to soo</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></em></p><p>     <strong>dae </strong><strong>@daenosaur</strong></p><p>really unbelievable</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em></p><p>     <strong>SE </strong><strong>@ohhsehun</strong></p><p>shut up HAHAHAHA memorize the vision mission instead</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>During their free time, while other students were looking utterly stressed and haggard about the signing of clearance and completing their requirements, Sehun leisurely walks toward the star section's classroom. He went to invite Soo for some ice cream outside the school. As a sign of gratitude because he helped him big time on Sehun's clearance.</p><p> </p><p>"No need." Kyungsoo tells him but he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>As they were both happily eating their vanilla coned ice cream, Kyungsoo received an unexpected notification.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>University of Frostdale </em></strong>&lt;<span class="u"><a href="mailto:admissions@ufd.com">4dm1ss1ons@ufd.com</a></span>&gt;</p><p>To: &lt;<span class="u">kyungsoodoh@gmail.com</span>&gt;</p><p>
  <em>Subject: UFD Acceptance</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dear future student,</p><p> </p><p>Welcome and congratulations on your acceptance to University of Frostdale.</p><p> </p><p>                Earning a place in our community of scholars is no small achievement, and we are delighted that you selected UFD to continue your intellectual journey.</p><p> </p><p>Best regards,</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>FINALLY! Ms. Lee already signed my clearance i thought i still have to cry blood</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em></p><p>
  <strong>     dae @daenosar</strong>
</p><p>special mention to <span class="u">@junniebunny</span> treat me some food because i'm really stressed!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Se, where are you?</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Go to the coffee shop in front of our school</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>hurry up! Myeon will treat us bubble tea</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>yooo we're waiting for your replyyy</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>bubble tea is your weakness you can't say no!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>why am i hearing your voice while reading your text? geez</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Where are you? Are you on your way?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>already running. don't worry</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Sehun was busy running toward their school gates, his cellphone suddenly beeped nonstop so he stopped to take a look at it. He became confused as soon as he saw that Kyungsoo bombarded him with texts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>se</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>SEHUN</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>se se</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>soo, what is it? emergency?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>se, i got accepted!!</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>haha i just received an email</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i can't believe it. i'm still shaking right now</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>really? on your dream school?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>CONGRATULATIONS!</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm proud of you</p><p><strong>se: </strong>we should celebrate</p><p><strong>se: </strong>of course you have to treat me</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>haha let's eat out later</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>niceee</p><p><strong>se: </strong>the best ^3^</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're really great</p><p><strong>se: </strong>as expected</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>thanks</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm so happy, se :))</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i can see that</p><p><strong>se: </strong>coz you're using too much emoticons</p><p><strong>se: </strong>:D :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>hahaha crazy</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>let's meet up later. don't forget</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>alright. i'll wait for your text</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong>
</p><p>i'm not the one who raised you but i feel so proud <span class="u">@kyungie</span> V(^-^)V</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></em></p><p>
  
  <strong>byunbaek @baekchin</strong>
</p><p>Congrats <span class="u">@kyungie</span> proud of u ♡.♡</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></em></p><p>     <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong></p><p><span class="u">@ohhsehun</span> wow feeling stage mom??</p><p>     Btw, congrats <span class="u">@kyungie</span> hehe</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></em></p><p>     <strong>myeon @junniebunny</strong></p><p><span class="u">@ohhsehun</span> <span class="u">@kyungie</span> Congratulations!</p><p>     <em>&gt;replying to the thread</em></p><p>     <strong>soo @kyungie</strong></p><p>thank you! <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span> <span class="u">@baekchin</span> <span class="u">@daenosaur</span> <span class="u">@junniebunny</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The two isn't hard to find inside the coffee shop, of course with a loud mouth that Jongdae has, it would hard not to miss.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun approached his two friends and he saw that they already ordered their food. But nothing for him. Traitors.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Thanks, really?" He sarcastically said.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon and Jongdae both laughed. Then Junmyeon took out his loaded wallet to give it to Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>"Order anything you want." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa. Filthy rich." Sehun jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon only rolled his eyes. He doesn't like it when someone points out his wealth and society ranking. But true to what Sehun said, Junmyeon is really loaded. In fact, he has the privileged to study on a prestigious university without scholarship.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop blabbering or else Junmyeon will take it back!" Jongdae butts in.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shook his head and chuckled. "I'll order a cheesecake and bubble tea."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I like that too. Order a slice of New York cheesecake for me." Said by Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun immediately narrowed his eyes at him. "You're too much! You already ate two donuts."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae's eyes widen. "Shut up. It's my idea. Good thing we even included you here." He rebuts.</p><p> </p><p>The taller just shakes his head, eventually giving up on bickering with Jongdae. He went to the counter to order his favorite chocolate bubble tea and cheesecake. Little did he know, his two friends are secretly talking about him.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you notice that?" Junmyeon asks.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you take me for? Of course, I did!" Jongdae rolled his eyes. "See that? He didn't even argue with me when he doesn't like losing to an argument with me. Even if it's just a nonsense argument."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon sighed. "Maybe there's another reason."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae almost rolled his eyes 360 degrees, if only he can. “It’s already in front of us, why are you still denying the obvious? And did you see his smile? That’s so fake! Sehun can’t fool me because I can even write his biography on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon chuckles at Jongdae’s remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Sehun still hasn’t realize.” Junmyeon says because he knows that if he contradicted Jongdae, the latter might burn him alive.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae didn’t get the chance to respond because Sehun already arrived on their table, carrying a tray full of their orders. He quietly sat down and ate his food, without really saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae and Junmyeon only looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>HEEEEY! Who made my Sehun sad??? Who am gonna fight ノಠ_ಠノ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>joke!! I can’t argue with genius people phew</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Se, where are you?</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i’ll fetch you</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>huh? why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>let’s just eat right now                        </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>I’m now walking in the quadrangle</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>oks</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'll go to you</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>okay. where are you coming from?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>outside the school</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>ahh you're with?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>just dae and myeon</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>okay. i'll wait you here</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! did Sehun just ditched us?? i can't believe he really chose fast food over his all time fave bubble tea???</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em></p><p>     <strong>myeon @junniebunny</strong></p><p>But that's your ship! :D :D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong>
</p><p>i'm genuinely happy for you. just a little sad coz you're going away</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After one week...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>happy graduation!</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>congrats to us</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>yup. can't believe we're entering college</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'll miss being part of the choral</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>maybe there's a choral in your new school as well</p><p><strong>se: </strong>just audition. you'll get accepted for sure</p><p><strong>se: </strong>coz you're that amazing</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you know i'm shy</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you wouldn't be there to accompany me</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>nonsense! hahaha i still support you</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you can do it</p><p><strong>se: </strong>besides. there's nothing you can't even do</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>sly</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>IT'S TRUE</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you can be even qualified as pro photographer</p><p><strong>se: </strong>have you seen my new twitter icon?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you captured that during our grad ceremony</p><p><strong>se: </strong>credits! hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>no bigge</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>did i look good? handsome?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>right?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>riiight?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>hey soo! respond to me</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>yeah yeah, whatever. if that's what will make you in peace</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>tsk. you seemed insincere. are you really my best friend?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>such a drama queen -_-</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hayy really cute</p><p><strong>se: </strong>*your emoticon</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>you're handsome <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@kyungie</span></em></p><p>     <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong></p><p>are you that desperate <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span>? You even hacked his account</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@kyungie</span></em></p><p>     <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong></p><p>hahahaha i'll screenshot this. once in a lifetime</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@kyungie</span> and <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em></p><p>     <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong></p><p>go away, dae! i haven't even touched his phone my entire life</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Wow</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> So brave</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You're finally going to confess?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>&gt;_&lt; &gt;_&lt;</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>nope</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Then why</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Why did you tweeted that</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>because he asked if he's handsome. it's true so,</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Tss. Just confess already</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Our graduation was done</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>We're going to part ways soon</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>oh, why did you include yourself?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Tss. Then you both!</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You and Sehun are going to parts ways soon</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Is that fine, sir? hmp</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>hahaha just kidding</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>But seriously</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You're going away</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You'll just gonna leave like that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's better this way</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i don't want to ruin our frienship</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>What if</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>if?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>He'll meet someone</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> Or you'll meet someone</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>It will all go to waste</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>that'll be better actually</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it means we're destined to be just best friends and nothing more than that</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Nothing more than that but you're feeling already went beyond??</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>AHAHAHAHAHA JOKE DON'T GET MAD</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>tss</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>It's really a waste my friend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You liked him for a long time</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Who knows? Maybe the feeling is mutual</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>no, i don't believe</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>and it will hurt to hope for it</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you heard what he said last time, right?</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he only sees me as a sibling</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Aww my friend that hurts</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>not really haha</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm contented with this</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Ugh I'm so frustrated</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>swimming let's gooooo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>soo, you're busy?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo:</strong> nope. why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahahaha you wanna join us?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>swimming!</p><p><strong>se: </strong>Junmyeon's treat</p><p><strong>se: </strong>damn rich boy</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>when?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se:</strong> tomorrow</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>oh i'm not free</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i need to organize my files tomorrow so i can transfer without hassle</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>oh okay</p><p><strong>se: </strong>just take care then</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>myeon @junniebunny</strong>
</p><p>A day well spent.</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@junniebunny</span></em></p><p>     <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong></p><p>thanks for sponsor SSKSDSKDSD</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong>
</p><p>jongdae looks like a midget in the pool</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></em></p><p>     <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong></p><p>BLOCKEDT!!!!</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></em></p><p>     <strong>byunbaek @baekchin</strong></p><p>nice one HAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>you didn't went to your school today to fix your transcript records?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>Baekhyun told me</p><p><strong>se:</strong> he's with us</p><p><strong>se: </strong>dae invited him</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>ah, it got postponed</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>and i'm kinda shy to join you guys hehe</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>it's fine</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you don't like to be with dae and myeon?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>of course not</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>then i'm the one you don't like to be with?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>OF COURSE NOT</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>highblood?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>caps lock haha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm just messing with you</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>get some rest. i'm sure you're tired from swimming</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>not really</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i still want to talk to you</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>tss. stop it</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>what? it's true</p><p><strong>se: </strong>we won't be talking that much anymore once the university starts</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you'll be busy</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's almost midnight. why are you being a drama queen at this ungodly hour?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha he's already annoyed</p><p><strong>se: </strong>where are the cute emoticons?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you only use emoticons when you're either happy or irritated</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>-_- i'll go to sleep. bye</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha why are you so irritated?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>don't text. go to sleep</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>when you're in the city already, in your university, don't drown yourself in studying</p><p><strong>se: </strong>don't forget to eat</p><p><strong>se: </strong>then, if you a free time, text me or chat me</p><p><strong>se: </strong>even if i'm not online. when i read it, i'll reply immediately</p><p><strong>se: </strong>tell me about what's happening to you. about your day or just whatever you wanted to tell</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you'll be on you own there so do take care of yourself</p><p><strong>se: </strong>your mom will get worried</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i will get worried</p><p><strong>se: </strong>and wow. you didn't bother to reply haha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>are you really asleep?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're unbelievable -3-</p><p><strong>se: </strong>anyways, good night</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>...speechless...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>KYUNGSOO!!!</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Why did you lie to Sehun?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You didn't really have plans yesterday</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>why did you tell him?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Ehh?? You didn't tell me it's a secret</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>So why did lieee</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i don't want to make another memories before i leave</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'll just miss him further</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Hay friend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You should've encouraged him to take the entrance exam as well</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>He's not that bad in academics</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he won't agree. besides, he already decided to study here</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>bold of us to assume he would leave his beloved hometown just for me</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>his life is here</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>so maybe it's enough already. i should forget my feelings for him once i leave</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Se</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'll be going</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>see you in a few months</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>tsk! tsk!</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i told you to let me accompany you even just in the bus stop</p><p><strong>se: </strong>but take care, okay?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>of course. i can manage on my own</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>no doubt about that</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>take care too!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>yes boss</p><p><strong>se: </strong>video call me sometimes</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>alright</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>when's your first day?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>same with you</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i hope you find friends immediately so you won't be lonely</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>don't say that</p><p><strong>se: </strong>no man is an island</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>you should find a friend who'll help you in studies</p><p><strong>se: </strong>not the one who will distract you and be a bad influence</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>so i won't find someone like you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>OUCH</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i feel like i've been punched?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>haha fine fine, i'll find a friend</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>anw, i gotta go. i have a lot of things to do</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'll text you next time</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>oks! just chat if you need something</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>you're maybe the only one, but that's enough</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Two months later...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>how's your first day?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I should be the one asking you that question</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> Did you see any hottie? omg</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You go to a big university so you should have!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i don't go to school just to find good looking guys, Baekhyun</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Hmp kill joy</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Because hello??? I already memorize every face of my schoolmates so what about me</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> Sucks to be in a small town</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>hahaha</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i think i saw someone</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>SEE THAT? YOU'RE SUBTLY LOOKING IT</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You're really that determined to move on huh</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i only said i saw someone good looking</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Oh so you don't want to move on?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>tss</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's not easy</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I know but if you really want it, start it already my friend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Besides, you're now far from each other</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> You're not meeting anymore</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>It wouldn't be that hard</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm trying</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>And don't think about Sehun</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Get yourself a boyfriend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>If you don't want, then get ME a boyfriend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>#Willing</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're insane</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hi soo</p><p><strong>se: </strong>what's up?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>is your first day tiring?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>why is your reply so cold?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>no hello???</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you won't even ask me what happened on my first day? hahaha</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo: -_-  =_=</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're not in the mood?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>PMS?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>do you want me to block you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHA I'M KIDDING SOO</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're so irritated easily haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you seem happy</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>fun first day?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>of course i should be jolly whenever i talk to you</p><p><strong>se: </strong>so that you won't get sad</p><p><strong>se: </strong>there's nothing new in my school</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm not sad</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>stop pretending. i know you miss me</p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'll really block you</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>joke hahaha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>tell me something!</p><p><strong>se: </strong>what happened to you today?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>new friends?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>none yet</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>but i met someone earlier</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i got lost and he helped me</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he's also a freshman</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he seemed nice</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>and we ate lunch together</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>woah</p><p><strong>se: </strong>he's still not your friend but you already ate lunch together hahaha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>XD :D</p><p><strong>se: </strong>same degree program?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>nope</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he's in Sports Science</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>ohh athlete</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i already talked to Baek</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>so what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>STUPID</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>this is about the choral</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>SKSKSKSKS</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Burn sehunnie</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>haha is that so?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>he said we don't need to audition again</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>since we're already former members from high school</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>cool</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>You should've just send a pm to Sehun</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Why announce it in our gc?</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>I can't relate</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>then join the choral</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>that's right, myeon</p><p><strong>se: </strong>audition! audition!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>Hi, Junmyeon</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>This is Baekhyun</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Yes, hello?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Jongdae told me you're interested in joining the choir</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>We'll be holding an audition later at 5pm in the AV room</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> See you there :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Ah</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Hehe okay. See you</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>myeon @junniebunny</strong>
</p><p>KIM JONGDAE!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>oof RUN!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong>
</p><p>jongdae is cancelled #theonlysugarbabyleft ㅋㅋㅋ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>CONGRATS JUNMYEON!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Oh who are you? I don't know you</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahahaha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>treat us some food, myeon</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i didn't know you have a talent</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>uhm??? Hellooooo?</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>Myeon don't be like this</p><p><strong>dae: </strong> i know you're happy to be part of choir</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>and it's because of me. BECAUSE OF ME!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>scary hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>What are you talking about?</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>You're not the judge earlier</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>BOOM :P :P :P</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>so annoying -_-</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>fine i'm sorry</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>but i know you wanted it too</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>thank me coz i helped you</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Sehun, cafeteria?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>i'm the one who congratulated but i didn't get a free food? Wow,,, the betrayal really</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">@junniebunny </span>SORRY HUHUHU WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT? FORGIVE ME OR ELSE I'LL WREAK HAVOC</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em></p><p>     <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong></p><p>sorry huehue i miss your treats</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@daenosaur</span></em></p><p>     <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong></p><p><span class="u">@junniebunny</span> look he's threatening you hahaha :DD</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01:08 AM</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>se</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i know you're already asleep</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>sorry for bothering you at this hour</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's just sad</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm homesick</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm crying right now</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's really hard to be away</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>but i need to for my dreams</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>se, it's tiring</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>but maybe i'm not just used to it</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>maybe i'll learn to adjust in a few more days</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's just really sad right now</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>if only you're here</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it would be fun</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>good night, se</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>oops it's already morning</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo woke up because of the sunlight hitting his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's already morning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He immediately looked at his phone to know if Sehun replied but he felt disheartened when he saw the his inbox was empty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He left me on read? Seen?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, he started preparing himself as he has a school for the day. He just woke up but he still feels tired.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn't bother to eat breakfast because aside from he doesn't have any time, he also has no appetite. He solemnly went out of his door.</p><p> </p><p>When he stepped out, he almost stumbled back because of what he just saw.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asks, with wide eyes, the man who's standing near his door.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun straightens his stand from leaning on the wall. "Visiting you." He smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is just a light story. more on texting and sns than narrating. hehe :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Heyy my friend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Jongdae told me Sehun is there?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>AHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Wow</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Baek!!!</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>oh my</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i was surprised</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>AND YOUR HEART FLUTTERED</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>ADMIT IT!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>tss</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>of course</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i didn't expect it</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>when i opened my door in the morning, he's waiting outside</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i only messaged him this past midnight but he's already here</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm so touched</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Wow friend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>First time you're flooding me messages</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Is that Sehun effect? HAHSHSHS</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> But hey i'm touched as well</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Sehun is one of a kind friend hmm</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>RIGHT</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm lucky to have him as my best friend</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>it's more lucky if you're his boyfriend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I'm really intrigued by the way Sehun is treating you</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>That's not normal for only a friend!!!</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Because if it's me, I wouldn't bother to travel four hours at dawn just for you</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>wow thanks?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>SKSKSKSJS</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Just kidding love you friend ^3^</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Se, when are you coming back?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>maybe next week</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>You'll skip for a week?</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Are you planning to drop? Hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'll just be with soo</p><p><strong>se: </strong>besides, it's only the first week of university. not much classes</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Your idol is Jongdae?</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Jongdae 2.0 hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha dork</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>the way you backstab me as if i'm not in this group chat</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>excuse me???</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon:</strong> Sehun, are you reading something?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>AHH YOU DUMBASS YOU WON'T GET TO EAT LUNCH WITH ME LATER</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>sehun is not here so you'll eat alone</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>hmp!</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i have other friends which i can eat lunch with later</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>while you don't have</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>loner loser</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>he's ready to fight</p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHA the hell are you mad about, dae?</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>then you better stop asking me for free food</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>it's a joke!!!</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i'm joking</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>don't take it seriously</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i'm just joooooking</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>junmyeon, you're so handsome</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>let's eat Shake Shack later</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHA Jongdae you motherfucker</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>YOU'RE the motherfucker</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>just one text from your babe and you're already there</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>you thought i wouldn't know huh</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>stop overreacting. it's not just one text</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>even though!</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>for sure if it's me, i'll just rot and die waiting because you'll never go to me hmp!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>i appreciate you most <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun stayed one week with Kyungsoo. Good thing the latter still hasn't found a roommate so Sehun has a bed for himself and wouldn't sleep uncomfortably on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun did nothing but to accompany Kyungsoo to his university. It's fine since Kyungsoo's school is not strict to outsiders. He will spend his time in the library while Kyungsoo goes to his classes.</p><p> </p><p>Before going back to the province, Sehun made sure his best friend won't breakdown mentally anymore. He also checked and stocked groceries since there's a possibility that Kyungsoo might neglect eating as he gets immerse in studying.</p><p> </p><p>"Omg, Se!" Kyungsoo calls, a little bit alarmed while looking at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun went near him and looks at his phone as well, putting down the carbonated drink he's sipping. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"The movie I've been anticipating will be showing next month." Kyungsoo answered.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chuckled and ruffles the smaller's hair. By the way Kyungsoo got alarmed, he made it look like it's a matter of life and death.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! I remember. When you didn't made it to the first part, you bawled your eyes out." Kyungsoo jokingly rolls his eyes at what Sehun said.</p><p> </p><p>"You really really like that?" Sehun then asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nodded without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's hard to get tickets. Limited," Kyungsoo continues to scroll his phone for movie details. "And expensive."</p><p> </p><p>"What would you even gain from that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Entertainment! Tss." Kyungsoo sounded so genuinely offended.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk! Tsk!" Sehun teased further because he knows his best friend is now getting annoyed. "I've heard it's not that even good."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Kyungsoo shrieked. "You really don't have a taste! Why am I still talking to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you attacking me personally?" Sehun laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was totally annoyed. His expression was dangerous while crossing his arms. "Whatever. I'm gonna watch that next month, you'll see!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Didn't you say the ticket is limited and expensive?" Sehun still didn't stop mocking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo is really cute when irritated.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll save money! I'll make a way!"</p><p> </p><p>"You sure about that?" Sehun raised a brow, a sly smile in his lips. "You might ended up crying."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shoots him an icy glare. "If there's a will, there's a way."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun slow claps. "Wow. Determined."</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Kyungsoo didn't talk anymore. He's keeping his mum while looking at Sehun fiercely. <em>Really cute.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sehun tries to tap his shoulder for attention but Kyungsoo didn't budge. "Ohh, he's really annoyed." The taller just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong>
</p><p>okay, next month. we'll be there</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>thanks again for visiting me, se</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're a great help</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>ofc</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you appreciate me most, right?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i saw your tweet haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>tss</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're not the type to post something like that hahaha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you made my heart jump</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>yuck. gross</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're so bad to me :&lt;</p><p><strong>se: </strong>haha you know i'm only joking</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're such a kj!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>?? ¿</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>21:56 PM</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you know what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>what?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm all ears!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i've got a notice that i already have a roommate</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>ohh</p><p><strong>se: </strong>that's good so you won't be alone anymore</p><p><strong>se: </strong>just don't wail on him</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you might scare him</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>tss</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>ops my bad</p><p><strong>se: </strong>even if you don't wail, he'll still get scared</p><p><strong>se: </strong>just your gaze</p><p><strong>se: </strong>is deadly enough</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>should i still continue what i'm telling or you'll just insult me?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>se: </strong>hey i'm not insulting you</p><p><strong>se: </strong>okay, continue. pardon my interruption hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>the one who helped me on the first day, it's him</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's a long process for him because his an exchange student</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>wow destiny</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're talking nonsense -,-</p><p> </p><p><strong>se:</strong> haha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>destiny to be a friend</p><p><strong>se: </strong>try to smile sometimes</p><p><strong>se: </strong>so that you would look friendly</p><p><strong>se: </strong>if not, people might mistake you for a gun for hire</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>YOU'RE ANNOYING</p><p><strong>soo:</strong> i'll just study instead of talking to you</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>rest for tonight</p><p><strong>se: </strong>study tomorrow</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>see? you're the bad influence here</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha i'll surrender</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>tss haha</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>anyway, i'll have to say good night already</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i still have an early class tomorrow</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>good night! zzz</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[ Twitter Direct Messages ]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p>21:53</p><p>Hi.</p><p> </p><p>22:29</p><p>I said hi.</p><p> </p><p>sorry</p><p>i just read your message</p><p> </p><p>22:32</p><p>It's fine hahaha</p><p>Still remember me?</p><p>First day? Orientation</p><p> </p><p>of course</p><p> </p><p>22:33</p><p>Nice nice.</p><p>It took me quite a long time to find your social media.</p><p> </p><p>ahh really</p><p>you didn't know?</p><p> </p><p>22:35</p><p>Yup. I just found it</p><p> </p><p>what i mean is</p><p>we're roommates</p><p> </p><p>22:35</p><p>Oh. Interesting.</p><p>304?</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>22:37</p><p>Cool</p><p>So see you tomorrow, then?</p><p> </p><p>i guess</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>*sends a photo of Chanyeol*</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>OOOOII</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Omg what a greeting</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Who's that</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You got a boyfriend?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>GOSHHH</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>calm down</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I DON'T KNOW HOW OH GODS HE'S SO GOOD LOOKING</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>MOM I WANT HIM AHHHH</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo:</strong> he's my roommate</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Then why did you took a photo of him?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You!!</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You got a crush on him?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>nope</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you told me to find a good looking one</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he looks fine for me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek:  </strong>WOAH O.O</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Fuck first time</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Kyungsoo is that really you??</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>what are you talking about?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>it's the freaking first time you complimented someone??</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Your praises are so damn expensive omg mooooom</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>then what do you want me to say?</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>that he's ugly?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>:D :D :D :D</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Ah i remember you said Sehun is handsome</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Anw, send more pics</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>He looks yummy :P SJSJSJSSKS</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i don't want to</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>byunbaek @baekchin</strong>
</p><p>DAMN BOY HE'S SO LUCKY!!!</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@baekchin</span></em></p><p>     <strong>byunbaek @baekchin</strong></p><p><span class="u">@kyungie</span> i'm pertaining to you in case you don't know</p><p> </p><p>     Ps. Your crush is really handsome</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@baekchin</span></em></p><p>     <strong>soo @kyungie</strong></p><p>*face palms*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Did you guys saw that??!</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>of course i have eyes</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>see what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>oh we have a motherfucking blind here</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon:</strong> Baek's tweet</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>wait</p><p><strong>se: </strong>ahhh</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>are you &lt;/3?</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>no dumbass</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>ohh you're swearing</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>are you sure? &gt;_&lt; &gt;_&lt;</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>yes yes</p><p><strong>se: </strong>and i think i know who it is</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Who?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>wow myeon so thirsty for gossips???</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Right back at you!</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>HDNJDJDSKJ</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>his roommate maybe</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>ohh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>DUDE i'm waiting for a confession or a rant but nothing came??? He doesn't really have feelings even 0.1%?? Ugh my ship is sinking damn it!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hello soo</p><p><strong>se: </strong>how are you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm okay</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>barely holding onto college hahaha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you already met your roommate?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>yup. yesterday</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>so how was it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>fine haha</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he's kinda nice</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>and fc</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>fc?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>feeling close</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're mean</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>and you know what</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he didn't took the exam for entrance and scholarship</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>really?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>he's amazing then</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>if we're talking about acads then i don't think so</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>se: </strong>why did you say that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>the university offered him a scholarship because he's pretty great in basketball</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>one of the prides of our university</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>then he's still amazing</p><p><strong>se: </strong>just in basketball though haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're incredible in bball as well, right?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>no. just a little haha</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>maybe you want to try too hehe</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[ Twitter DM ]</p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p>17:38</p><p>Where are you?</p><p> </p><p>library</p><p>why?</p><p> </p><p>17:39</p><p>Let's eat out</p><p>You're free?</p><p> </p><p>okay</p><p> </p><p>17:39</p><p>I'll go to you</p><p>After our practice</p><p> </p><p>okay</p><p> </p><p>17:40</p><p>So cold replies hahaha</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Chanyeol arrived in the library, Kyungsoo organized and put his things inside his bag.</p><p> </p><p>It's already six in the evening so there's no more students in the library other than them. Chanyeol combs his still damp hair using his fingers while waiting for Kyungsoo to finish. Of course, he showered after practice because he doesn't want to smelled sweat.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you want to eat?" Chanyeol asks as they got out of the library.</p><p> </p><p>He figured out that his roommate is kinda quiet so he's the one taking an initiative to converse.</p><p> </p><p>"Burger?" Chanyeol suggested when Kyungsoo didn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>The latter only nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! I know a place that sell really fantastic burgers and milktea." Chanyeol blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol glances at him while they're walking. "Is milktea your favorite?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you say so?"</p><p> </p><p>"You suddenly smiled." Chanyeol snickered.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah. It just reminded me of something." <em>Someone.</em></p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know that when I first saw you, I was really intimidated?" Chanyeol told him as they were eating their greasy but juicy burgers.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nodded to acknowledge what Chanyeol is telling him.</p><p> </p><p>"You look like you'll suddenly scratch me out of nowhere. That's why when I sent you a DM, I was kinda formal." Chanyeol incredulously says, as if he can't believe he really did that.</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Then Kyungsoo jokingly smacks Chanyeol. "I'm not scary!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's true. You're out of reach." Chanyeol shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>They went on telling each other stories when Kyungsoo noticed something. He's looking directly at their table.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't order softdrinks?" He asked Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>A bottled water was placed in front of him while a glass of cola was served to Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm healthy living." Chanyeol says, as if he's joking.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo made a face because he's not buying Chanyeol's reason.</p><p> </p><p>"It's true, really. I am an athlete. I need to take care of my body."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright..." Kyungsoo nods. "I'll do it too."</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna be an athlete too?" Chanyeol's eyes were innocently wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Water!" Kyungsoo intensely uttered that made Chanyeol chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>They bought another bottled water, to Kyungsoo's demand.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. I'm your idol now?" Chanyeol sounded proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not! I want to be healthy living too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sehun wants that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>my dudes</p><p><strong>se: </strong>do you know a place where i can part time?</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>You need money?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>just borrow from myeon</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i want to work hard for it</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>but it's hard to borrow from myeon</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>you still need to beg and crawl on the floor</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>dumbass that's only applicable to you</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>WOW THE DISRESPECT</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>Myeon, you know someplace? it's nonsense talking to dae</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon:</strong> None</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>I can just lend you money if you want</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>ugh no</p><p><strong>se: </strong>but if ever you happen to know, tell me</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i just badly need it</p><p><strong>se: </strong>asap</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Sure thing</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>actually</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>shut up, jongdae</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>hmmmmp!</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>this is legit</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>the more it seemed suspicious</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>fuckers just hear me out</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>but maybe you wouldn't agree to this, Se</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>what is it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>prostitution</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>SKSKSKSSKS</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>JONGDAE!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>FUCK YOU</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i don't know why i'm still talking to you</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>you mad? :P</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>okayyy let's get serious now</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Kim Jongdae</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>this is really serious SWEAR</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>there's a pageant</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i read earlier in the bulletin board</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Se doesn't like those things</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>who knows maybe he really needs the money</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>what pageant?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>WHAT THE</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Oh my he really needs the money</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>SEHUN BE HONEST WITH ME</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>DID YOU GOT SOMEONE PREGNANT???</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'll fucking remove you in this group chat</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae:</strong> HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>coz you're so fishy</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>but really</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>it's a beauty pageant? Mr. and Ms. University</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>100$ is the price if i'm not mistaken</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>college division</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>You'll participate, Se?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'll think about it</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Okay. Tell me if you'll join</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>I got your back</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>thanks!</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>but damn really where would you spend that huh</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>on something important</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i'm getting scared</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">@kyungie</span> follow back please! Don't act as if we're not roommates</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@cypark</span></em></p><p>     <strong>soo @kyungie</strong></p><p>you can just tell me personally</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@kyungie</span></em></p><p>     <strong>Cy @cypark</strong></p><p>So that you'll be obliged hahaha</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@cypark</span></em></p><p>     <strong>soo @kyungie</strong></p><p>followed back already. are we done here?</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@kyungie</span></em></p><p>     <strong>Cy @cypark</strong></p><p>Thankss ♡.♡ ♡.♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>Se, where the hell are you???</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>Baek's now irritated</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>waaait</p><p><strong>se: </strong>class overtime</p><p><strong>se: </strong>the prof gave us so many activities darn</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>what subject is that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>You're 30 mins late in our practice</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>better than 30 mins early, right???</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha he's excited</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>damn you both</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>Se, just hurry up!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>this is my major subject</p><p><strong>se: </strong>anaphy!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>don't pretend that you actually know something about that</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>jUST COPY ON YOUR BLOCKMATES</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>they won't let me. they're competitive but toxic at the same time</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>we're just laughing here but Baekhyun's really mad now</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>you'll be removed</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're making things up</p><p><strong>se: </strong>Baekhyun doesn't even know how to get mad</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>just hurry up, okay?</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>they're already teaching us the new song</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>just because Kyungsoo is not here anymore you're now ditching practices</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>HMMP</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong>
</p><p>should i finish my anaphy activities or anaphy will finish me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:04 PM</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>hello, se</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i saw your tweet</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>do you need help?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>why are you still awake?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>studying again?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>no haha</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i went out to eat</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>you ate out??</p><p><strong>se: </strong>at this hour?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>there are still open stores?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>yup</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>we have 24 hours open fast food and resto in the city</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>ohh okay</p><p><strong>se: </strong>but wait</p><p><strong>se: </strong>did you go alone!?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>it's dangerous to go outside at night, soo</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm with someone</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>my roommate</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>his name is Chanyeol</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>oh</p><p><strong>se: </strong>ahhh</p><p><strong>se: </strong>that's a good thing</p><p><strong>se: </strong>but it's still dangerous so as much as possible, don't go outside when it's already dark</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>don't worry. it's just near our dorm</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>anyway. what about anaphy?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>it's fine</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm almost done anyway</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>okay, okay. good luck!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>take care</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm gonna do it</p><p><strong>se: </strong>fuck it i really need the money</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>what the fuck</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>omg</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>who kidnapped the real Sehun!?</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>first time????</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon:</strong> Okay. I'll help you</p><p> </p><p><strong>se:</strong> thanks, myeon</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>are you serious, Se?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>yup. i'm not backing out dude</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>OHMYGOSH WHYY?</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i am: shocked</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>this never happened before</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>well, except when you auditioned in choir</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>this is not youuuu o.o</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>haha you're really OA, dae</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>WAIT</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>does Kyungsoo have something to do with this?</p><p> </p><p>12:09</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>HEEYY DON'T LEAVE ME  ON READ</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>answer me you dumbass i know you're reading this</p><p> </p><p>12:49</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>hah! i knew it!! when it comes to kyungsoo really</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>smh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>my ship is still freaking breathing AAAHHHHH 🖤🖤</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p>#healthyliving #butcantsaynotoICECREAM <span class="u">@kyungie</span></p><p>[image]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>ON THE SECOND THOUGHT,,, what the fuck this i just saw???? i wanna hurt somebody :&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo retweeted Chanyeol's tweet that's why Jongdae was able to see it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>I already talked to the committee</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>your meeting just ended?</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Yes. That's why I'm unable to attend choir practice</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae:</strong> why are you so hands on, myeon?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se:</strong> you're so stupid, dae</p><p><strong>se: </strong>myeon is the vice pres of student council</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae:</strong> nah,,, i'm not dumb!</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i know it of course tsk</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>it just doesn't suit him hahaha</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>maybe he resorted to vote buying during the election</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>DUMBASS</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>But going back</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>We talked about the mechanics and the flow of the entire program</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>We're gonna finalize all the contestants tomorrow</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>So are you really sure, Sehun?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae:</strong> as in 10000% sure??</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>indubitably</p><p><strong>se: </strong>so what about it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>First, you'll make your entrance wearing our university uniform, a little production number then introduction of yourself</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i'm excited to see you make a fool of yourself, Se</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>damn you. get out of here</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon:</strong> Then talent portion</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Sports attire portion</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>And best dress runway</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Lastly, question and answer</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>THE FCK?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>HAHAHAHA you're doomed, Se</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>YOU ALREADY LOST SEHUN THERE'S A Q AND A DUMBASS :D :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'll back out what the hell</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong>
</p><p>me right now: #FindingMoney</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Lunch time.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae and Sehun are eating inside the cafeteria while Junmyeon just got there since they conducted another meeting along with other student council members and professors about the upcoming pageant that everyone is anticipating.</p><p> </p><p>"Se, what's your final say? Still up for it?" Junmyeon asks as soon as he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae laughed when he saw how Sehun frowned at Junmyeon's question. "He's backing out! Stupid motherfucker. He'll gonna ruin his reputation when the question and answer portion comes."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it teasing our poor baby, Jongdae." Then, they all laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm only kidding. I'll really go for it." Sehun sounded pretty determined.</p><p> </p><p>"Powerful!" Jongdae shook his head  as he thought of something. <em>He's powerful.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I'll sign you up. Then later I'll tell you who will be you partner." Junmyeon says.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nodded then continued eating.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae clapped his hands exaggeratedly. "Se, I got you! Let me do your make up."</p><p> </p><p>"No fucking way! You'll make me look like a clown."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sehun became occupied and busy because of the pageant. After school classes, the contestants will have a practice so Sehun always ends up going home late at night. And even on weekends, the pageant practice is consuming their Saturday and Sunday. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun's mom was glad and excited because just like what Jongdae said, it's his first time to participate into something like this. She bought him a new pair of suit and tie, the color of inner shirt was paired on his partner's long gown so they would match during the runway.</p><p> </p><p>His partner is kind and jolly so they clicked immediately. He came to realize it now that doing this kind of thing is somehow enjoyable. Exhausting but fun.</p><p> </p><p>With his new schedule routine and with all the pageant preparations occupying his mind, he forgot that there's someone he needs to check upon every day.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hello soo</p><p><strong>se: </strong>sorry for not texting the whole week</p><p><strong>se: </strong>that's why i'm texting right now coz i know you miss me</p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo:</strong> thick-faced</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>but seriously</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i miss you, se!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i knew it</p><p>
  <strong>se: ★.★</strong>
</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i miss you too</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i was just busy lately</p><p><strong>se: </strong>how about you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm okay. don't worry</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>why are you busy on school?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>our hell week just ended</p><p><strong>se:</strong> you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's hell week here every day</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHA</p><p><strong>se:</strong> it's fine. you can do it</p><p><strong>se: </strong>so, what more?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>yesterday,</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Chanyeol invited me to join TDG club</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>coz he's a member</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>tdg?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>what's that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>theatre, dance and glee</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>a club composed of acting, dancing and singing</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>ahh total performers</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>whoa your roommate is a member</p><p><strong>se: </strong>so he's talented huh?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>just like you</p><p><strong>se: </strong>multitalented</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i was also surprised when he told me</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he's so cool</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>bball player and a performer</p><p> </p><p><strong>se:</strong> oh my soo, you guys are matched hahaha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>but seriously, try to audition</p><p><strong>se: </strong>don't be shy</p><p><strong>se: </strong>they will all gonna bow to you once they hear you sing</p><p><strong>se: </strong>swear</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo:</strong> i'm still hesitant</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm not sure if i'll be able to balance it with my academics</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>who are you kidding when i can even give you an award</p><p><strong>se: </strong>best in time management</p><p><strong>se: </strong>besides, they need you there</p><p><strong>se: </strong>because you're the most talented singer in our choir last year</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>oh really?</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you said it's Baekhyun tho</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong>
</p><p>w-when?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>(¬_¬)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>D-DAY!</p><p> </p><p>During the pageant, while Sehun was walking in the stage looking like a freaking professional runway model, Junmyeon and Jongdae lost their jaws somewhere on the floor. They can't believe their friend actually killed it. Sehun outdone every contestants, claiming almost every award.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" Jongdae blurted out. "He looks nervous earlier in the backstage but he smoothly proceeded in the question and answer!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>byunbaek @baekchin</strong>
</p><p>i'm astonished!! i didn't know Sehun can dance like a freaking god</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@baekchin</span></em></p><p>     <strong>byunbaek @baekchin</strong></p><p>     Sehun's water dance is a masterpiece. That's it, that's the tweet!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>oh my Baekhyun</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>what's up??</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>on Sehun?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> You didn't know?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i wouldn't ask if i knew</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Wow, okay fine. I'm sorry for not knowing that your BEST FRIEND didn't inform you. Hmp</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Maybe he was embarrassed</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>so, what is it, really?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Sehun joined a beauty pageant</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>which shocked the hell out of me</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>what</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>WHAT?</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i have no freaking idea!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Maybe you're busy so he didn't bother you</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>But your loss</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You didn't see how he snapped!!</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>He's so amazing</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>The smoothest dancer I've ever seen in my entire life and I'm not even exaggerating</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> Do you know that he really dances?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>kinda</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>but he's not into it</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>OHMYGOSH</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You should've seen him! I think I even got a little crush on him now because of that</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>The whole crowd roared because of him</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm not envy. not even an ounce (¬､¬)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>HAHAHAHA :P :P :P :P</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>[sehun's picture while dancing]</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>do you have a video?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20:08 PM</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're so unfair</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you didn't tell me!</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>if you'll be like this, just forget about being best friends then!</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>:&lt;</p><p> </p><p>22:20</p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha hello to you too, soo</p><p><strong>se: </strong>woah you're so mad</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>(¬_¬)(¬_¬)</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>oh my you used two emoticons. you're mad for real? haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm annoyed at you right now</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>let's end this friendship</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHAA</p><p><strong>se: </strong>friendship over? don't be oa, soo</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm sorry, okay?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>if i told you, for sure you'll make fun of me</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>even though. you should've told me</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>see?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you admitted you're gonna laugh at me</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>not really</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're not into those things</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>so, just like everyone else, i'm shocked too</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're so oa</p><p><strong>se: </strong>is that what you're getting from Chanyeol? hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>maybe you failed a test then that's the only way for you to pass</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>am i right?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>heyyy are you looking down on my brain?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i need money that's why</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>just because</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>SEHUUUUUN</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>treat us treat us</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>tomorrow</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>immediately</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i can't</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'll go to the city tomorrow</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i almost lost my voice cheering for you</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i almost ripped my vocal cords shouting your name</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>and this is how you thank me???</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i felt so betrayed</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Stop being overly dramatic, dae</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>hmp just because you don't need someone to treat you</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i'm starvingggg!</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>FUCK YOU SEHUN REALLY</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'll treat you, okay?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>if i will still have money left</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>you know what? you're such a motherfucker</p><p> </p><p><strong>se:</strong> HAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>se: </strong>joke. i'll really treat you both when i come back</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>okay, take care there</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>he's really nice when you're treating him food, right?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae:</strong> you seem happy</p><p> </p><p><strong>myein: </strong>Of course because he'll see his babe Kyungsoo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>17:20 PM</p><p><strong>se: </strong>hey, soo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol's training ended earlier than expected so he went to his roommate, who's in the library for sure, to ask him where would they eat dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asks when he saw Chanyeol in the library.</p><p> </p><p>"I came here for you. My training ended early." Chanyeol dragged a chair and sat beside Kyungsoo. "Let's eat out?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shook his head and looks at the clock, 17:18 PM. "Let's just eat in the dorm. I have so many readings and eating out is very time consuming."</p><p> </p><p>"Then, let's eat in the restaurant near our dorm? The walking distance mall?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn't answer. Chanyeol pestered him still. "C'mon, Kyungsoo."</p><p> </p><p>"There's an eat-all-you-can sushi and sashimi in the mall I'm talking about. C'mon, Kyungsoo!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but he said yes in the end.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>In the mall entrance, Kyungsoo's jaw dropped. Chanyeol was confused because his roommate suddenly stopped in front of a movie poster.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to watch that?" Chanyeol asks when a minute passed yet Kyungsoo is still not moving.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo snapped back to his reality when he heard Chanyeol's voice. His eyes were glimmering as he nods.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol's smile grew wider because it's the first time he saw his roommate like that. Enticed and fascinated.</p><p> </p><p>"Then, let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo frowned. "Tomorrow is the showing and... I don't have money."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what am I doing here? It's on me."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, your call. Tomorrow I'll watch that then I'll spoil you when I get home." Chanyeol chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately received a death glare from Kyungsoo. "It's really my treat, and this is my allowance from school so I still have extra."</p><p> </p><p>They started walking again while Chanyeol is still convincing him. He finds it cool to know that his roommate has a side like this. He thought he's just plain cold and rude.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, but you'll only lending me money. I'll pay back soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal." Chanyeol smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>21:25 PM</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>sorry late reply</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i just got home</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>why?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>where did you go?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i ate out</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>ahh</p><p><strong>se: </strong>by the way</p><p><strong>se: </strong>the movie you wanted to watch</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>OMG</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>speaking of</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Chanyeol and i will watch tomorrow!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>really?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>haha nice</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i thought you'll just cry in the corner :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're mean</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SE @ohhsehun</strong>
</p><p>damn</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07:17 AM</p><p><strong>se: </strong>where are you guys?</p><p> </p><p>09:06 AM</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>HEY SEHUN</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>why are you here??</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>myeon and i saw you earlier in the mall</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>of course because uhm i live here?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i thought you're going to the city!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>got canceled</p><p><strong>se: </strong>why did you guys went out without me?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>traitors</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>stupid we thought you're going to the city so we didn't invite you</p><p> </p><p><strong>se:</strong> so where are you?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>still in the mall?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>i won't tell you :P</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Because Jongdae ignored all of his texts, Sehun decided to stroll on his own. He went around and ate before going to the second floor.</p><p> </p><p>He's still going to watch the movie so that his efforts on joining the pageant won't go to waste, at the very least. He's looking for a company but if there's really no one available, then he's just gonna watch alone.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun lined in to the ticket booth when someone called his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun!"</p><p> </p><p>He looks over to his shoulder and he saw their choral leader. Baekhyun was smiling and waving his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, right. This is the one and only mall in their small town so the shoppers were all familiar with each other.</p><p> </p><p>It's a disadvantage, actually. Especially when you went to the mall without telling your parents or ditching school.</p><p> </p><p>But right now, Baekhyun appears to be heaven sent. At least, he's not alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Baek</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Baekhyun</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Yes, my friend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>What is it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>are you busy?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Not at all. Why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>nothing</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i just want to tell you that i finally watched the movie!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> Hahahaha you're hyped</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I'm sorry to break it to you friend but I watched it as well</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>really? so it also aired there</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>but as far as i know, you're not interested in it? why did you watch it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Because it's free hshshs</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Sehun paid for it</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> I love ittt</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're with Se?</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>just you two?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Yes friend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>He asked me because he said Jongdae and Junmyeon are both busy</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>ahhh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Don't get jealous, oki???</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You know that my type is your roommate</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>:P :P</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>haha crazy</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Introduce me to him!!</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Come on Kyungsoo. What kind of friend are you</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Or you can just give me his number</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>dream on</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hi, soo</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>SEHUN</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>damn i got scared</p><p><strong>se: </strong>caps lock so intense :D :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>be honest with me</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>you're so serious</p><p><strong>se: </strong>what is it?</p><p>
  <strong>se: &gt;_&lt;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>do you like Baekhyun?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>where did that came from?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he told me you watched a movie together</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>just the two of you</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's like a date. you went on a date with him</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he's your type?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>we just watched a movie, soo</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you and chanyeol watched it too</p><p><strong>se: </strong>does that mean you're his type?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>WHAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>see?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm just asking if you like Baekhyun</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>why are you changing the topic?</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>why can't you tell me? as if i'm not your best friend</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>now you're guilt tripping hahaha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>how about you? you have a crush on Chanyeol, right?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>:D :D :D</p><p><strong>se: </strong>when we're talking, you always talk about him</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>why is it me again?!</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're the one i'm asking</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i don't know, soo</p><p><strong>se: </strong>maybe it's like that</p><p><strong>se: </strong>but... you support me, right?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>w</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>h</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>a</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>t</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>haha ;D</p><p><strong>se: </strong>we already talked about this, right? that we'll support each other's love life</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>are you serious about that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>of course</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>+82 XX YYYY ZZZZ</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Huh?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>What's that?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Are you asking for a load?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I don't have money friend</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Park Chanyeol's number</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Hiii (ᗒᗨᗕ)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chanyeol: </strong>?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>OH WAIT</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> I think I fainted for a second</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>MOOOOM I FELL IN LOVE</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> ✿♥‿♥✿</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>when's your sem break?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>next week!</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>thank God</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>whoa</p><p><strong>se: </strong>hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>how about you</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>we have no sem break</p><p><strong>se: </strong>╥﹏╥</p><p><strong>se: </strong>are you going home?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>of course</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i finished all my school works so that i can really come back home</p><p> </p><p><strong>se</strong> YES</p><p><strong>se: </strong>visit me at school</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>because i'll be at school when you go home</p><p><strong>se: </strong>but if you don't want to</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i will just go to your house after school</p><p><strong>se: </strong>besides you're just living alone</p><p><strong>se: </strong>oooops</p><p><strong>se: </strong>are you gonna bring Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>why would i?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>because he'll be left alone in your dorm</p><p><strong>se: </strong>have mercy on your bf</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>he's gonna go home to his parents</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>AND HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>who told you that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>huh?</p><p><strong>se: </strong> you're so assuming</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>??</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i mean best friend, not boyfriend</p><p><strong>se: </strong>🤣🤣🤣🤣</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>tss</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>🙄</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>but heyy</p><p><strong>se: </strong>he likes the idea</p><p><strong>se: </strong>HAHAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo:</strong> stop it, Se</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>or else i won't go home</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>because you want to be with Chanyeol???</p><p><strong>se: </strong>hmm don't be like this to me haha</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i really really miss you</p><p><strong>se: </strong>so you better go home</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Yo! Oh Sehun!"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looked up to the one who called his name. He dragged a chair and sat down in front of Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you lonely?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Alone but not lonely." Sehun corrected. "Let's eat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ohooo!"Baekhyun playfully smiles. "I'll only agree if it's your treat."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun laughed. "You're taking advantage."</p><p> </p><p>But in the end, Sehun still treated him lunch. After all, Baekhyun's fun to be with. Funny and witty.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are your friends, by the way?"</p><p> </p><p>"Myeon's busy with student council matters and Dae..." Sehun shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"-what's new?" Baekhyun continued for Sehun and they both laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae's been to known to be like that. He's either skipping classes or ditching school, and only present during examination week.</p><p> </p><p>They were only interrupted when Baekhyun's phone beeped nonstop.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk. Who the hell is this?" Baekhyun says in an irritated tone but joking manner.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun only smiled at him. And because Sehun was still looking at him, he saw how Baekhyun's eyes grow wider and wider as he read the text.</p><p> </p><p>"OMG!!!! Kyungsoo's here?!"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Baek!</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Baekhyun</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>where are you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>What?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I'm eating lunch</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>where you at?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>School</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i know. where in school?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Oh why???</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>YOU'RE HEREEEEE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun told him he's eating lunch, Kyungsoo went straight to the cafeteria even though Baekhyun still hasn't replied.</p><p> </p><p>That's the only place Baekhyun eats his lunch because the school offer budget meal for broke students like them.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was just about to enter in the cafeteria when he saw something that made him stop.</p><p> </p><p>He just smiled bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe Sehun is not joking when he told me he's starting to like Baekhyun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14:49 PM</p><p><strong>se: </strong>soo!!!</p><p><strong>se: </strong>are you here?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>in my school?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>Myeon told me he saw you</p><p><strong>se: </strong>and Baek told me as well</p><p><strong>se: </strong>you went to see me, right?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>yiee</p><p><strong>se: </strong>so, where are you?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>let's meet up. i'm in the field</p><p> </p><p>16:22 PM</p><p><strong>se: </strong>are you still in the school or you went home already?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm still waiting for you :&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>19:37 PM</p><p><strong>se: </strong>heyy</p><p><strong>se: </strong>my hand's getting hurt, i've been knocking 5 mins straight</p><p><strong>se: </strong>maybe you want to open your door hehe</p><p><strong>se: </strong>your neighbors are getting mad at me</p><p><strong>se: </strong>they say i'm loud :&lt;&lt;</p><p><strong>se: </strong>are you there?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>are you asleep?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>soo?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>calling <strong>soo</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>No answer</p><p> </p><p>22:51</p><p><strong>se: </strong>soooo</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm cold outside brr</p><p><strong>se: </strong>open the doooor</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i wanna see you</p><p><strong>se: </strong>╥﹏╥╥﹏╥╥﹏╥╥﹏╥╥﹏╥╥﹏╥╥﹏╥</p><p><strong>se: </strong>is there a problem?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>friendship over if you really won't open the door</p><p><strong>se: </strong>hey soo???</p><p><strong>se: </strong>my mom's mad. i've been out so late</p><p><strong>se: </strong>she'll gonna beat me with a broom gee i'm scared</p><p><strong>se: </strong>okay, night. i'll go home. see you tomorrow</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The morning after...</p><p> </p><p>After Kyungsoo washed his face, he went out of house to buy a fresh bread buns in the bakery just on the other side of the road.</p><p> </p><p>When he went inside, he was surprised to see Sehun there.</p><p> </p><p>He's glaring at him and pouting like a kid. Kyungsoo can't help to smile by his cuteness.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you smiling at?" Sehun rolled his eyes at him and hugs the bag of bread buns he just purchased. "Excuse me, I didn't go here for you. My mom asked me to buy bread here!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled. They reversed. Kyungsoo's the one who's teasing while Sehun was the one getting annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not saying anything. Even though your family run a bakery on your own?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmpk." Sehun pushed the bag of bread to his chest and walked out of the bakery. Of course, he went after Sehun and dragged him by the ear.</p><p> </p><p>"O-ouch, Soo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you being like this early in the morning, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun exaggeratedly clutched his chest as if he's beyond shocked. "You don't know?"</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you look at your phone? Or maybe throw it away." Sehun pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not cute. Stop pouting." Kyungsoo whispers while taking out his phone from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo's eyes immediately went wide when he clicked his phone open.</p><p> </p><p>7h ago</p><p>
  <strong>se</strong>
</p><p>Missed call</p><p>
  <strong>se</strong>
</p><p>Missed call</p><p>
  <strong>se</strong>
</p><p>Missed call</p><p>12h ago</p><p>
  <strong>se</strong>
</p><p>Missed call</p><p>12h ago</p><p>
  <strong>se</strong>
</p><p>19 Messages</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I slept early because I was tired from the travel."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was still pouting but it's obvious that he already forgave Kyungsoo for not replying. "Hmp. Tired? You even went to my school yesterday. Besides, I thought it's next week?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was suppose to surprise you."</p><p> </p><p>"Surprise? You didn't go to the field! I waited for hours!" Sehun's pouted even more. "Don't tell me you got lost because you already memorize the whole school. You studied here since kinder!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tss." Kyungsoo shakes his head, amused by Sehun's rants.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't bother to find me yesterday?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shifted to his usual poker face. "I did."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why didn't you approached me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to bother you because you're with your crush." Kyungsoo forced a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>He thought Sehun would explain or say something but he didn't. Sehun only smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then. I'll eat breakfast first. Thanks for this." Kyungsoo raised the bag of bread.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun protested. "You won't even say sorry? After you ignored me yesterday?"</p><p> </p><p>"I already said sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun crossed his arms. <em>When did he started acting like this? Maybe Jongdae infected my best friend.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I won't accept any sorry without milk tea."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo glared at him. "It's so early! You already look like a milk tea."</p><p> </p><p>But Sehun already dragged him to the milk tea shop. "It's your treat, hmm? I missed your treats."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh. You missed my treats, I thought it was me."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Hey friend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>What? You won't even want hang out with me?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>It's gonna be always Sehun????</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You're already with him 24/7</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You're going back next week we won't even see each other??</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>demanding</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>What the</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I'm already planting a grudge 😡😡</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>haha</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>tomorrow let's hang out</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Why? Let's just hang out today</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I'm free</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i'm not free</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I know hahaha</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I can see you from here you flirt</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>wtf</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're also here?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Hmmm did you forgot that I work part time in my uncle's billiard alley</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING YOU DON'T HOW TO PLAY WHEN YOU SPENT YOUR FREE TIME HERE DURING HIGH SCHOOL 🤧🤧</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo:</strong> shhh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>OWOW HAHSAJSHA</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I like it hahaha go friend</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo and Sehun went to the milk tea shop again because they got thirsty after playing billiards.</p><p> </p><p>"Gee. There are no tables available." Kyungsoo says.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Let's take out." Sehun suggested.</p><p> </p><p>They went to the counter to order their preferred drinks when someone called Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Sehun!"</p><p> </p><p>He looks at the direction where the familiar voice came from. Jongdae was smirking and waving at him. He's sitting on a four-sitter table.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nods at Jongdae and uses his hand to signal him to wait.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun then looks at Kyungsoo. "Do you want to share a table with Jongdae?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nodded. "Yup. It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>When the two of them got their orders, they went to where Jongdae is.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae has a permanent smirk on his face. Sehun throws a glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Long time no see, Kyungsoo." Jongdae greeted. "How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nodded. "I'm fine." He flashes a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>The trio's conversation went on for hours because Jongdae is a natural blabber mouth. He told Kyungsoo about what's new in their town and asked him about the city as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I think the city is majestic. Because Sehun always wants to go there. Last time, he's supposed to go there but I don't know why he didn't." Jongdae says nonstop.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't notice how Kyungsoo and Sehun's smile faded.</p><p> </p><p>"When?" Kyungsoo asks, it came out as a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"After he won the Mr. University title. He said you'll gonna watch a movie using the price-" Jongdae felt a kick under the table.</p><p> </p><p>That's when Jongdae realized his mistake. He cursed mentally.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo looks shock and upset. While Sehun only closed his eyes tightly while crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... uhm." Jongdae immediately picked up his phone and brought it to his ear. "Hello, mom? Yup, I'm going home. What? Urgent? I'm going to cook rice? Okay, okay."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae quickly said his goodbye but they're all aware it was just an excuse to avoid the awkward moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>WHAT KDRAMA IS THIS??!?!?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! I like this t-shirt. Give it to me, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Because Baekhyun badly want to hang out with his friend, he ambushed Kyungsoo to his house.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was sitting on the sofa, with the TV on, while he's looking at Baekhyun rummaging through his things.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit down. You're the one who suggested a movie marathon."</p><p> </p><p>"Ops! Sorry." Baekhyun eventually sat down beside Kyungsoo but he didn't let go of the shirt he's planning to steal.</p><p> </p><p>"Your clothes are all fashion trend. Just because you now lives in the city your taste is improving, huh?" Baekhyun teases as he snatches the bowl of popcorn from Kyungsoo's grip.</p><p> </p><p>The latter didn't answer. His eyes trained on the movie. It's a rom-com movie but it seems like it's not because they're too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun can't take it further so he elbowed Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"What!?" Kyungsoo gave him a stink eye.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the problem? Tell meeee." Baekhyun persists.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is quiet and serious in life, yes, but this one is a kind of silence Baekhyun doesn't like. It's different from Kyungsoo's usual mood.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo sighed. Thinking twice on whether should he tell Baekhyun or not.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, if ever Baekhyun didn't go to his house, for sure he's the one who went to Baekhyun's. He really plans to visit his friend. Baekhyun just beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Just tell me. What, my friend? Am I not trustworthy?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo smiled timidly before telling Baekhyun what's bothering him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Baekhyun says. "Oh," He says for a second time around, like it is sinking in to him. "Oh!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"OMG! OMG REALLY KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun uttered with glee.</p><p> </p><p>"You still have a hope, friend! That's why I'm telling you the way he treats you is not for a friend." Baekhyun almost shouted in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"You think so?" Kyungsoo sounded discouraged. Because, of course, that's Sehun. The Sehun who only sees him as a brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Friend! Don't think like that! The person joined a pageant even if he dislikes it just to watch a movie with you! What should we call that, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, okay?" Of course, I was overwhelmed but I don't want to hope. Because he's always like that. Naturally caring."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head. "He's naturally caring, but for Kyungsoo only. You never noticed? He doesn't treat Jongdae and Junmyeon like that. Just you."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo sighed. "I'm torn."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me tell you one thing, take the risk. Confess to him." Baekhyun advised.</p><p> </p><p>Fear was visible on Kyungsoo's face. "I don't want to. Our friendship will be at stake."</p><p> </p><p>"Then nothing will happen." Baekhyun shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed before Baekhyun talked again. He really can't stand the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"But friend, who knows? Let's just try. Besides, this is Sehun we're talking about. If you get rejected, which I hope not, I'm sure you'd still be friends."</p><p> </p><p>"I want it badly, to confess, if you'd ask me. It's so hard to hide it especially that he's my best friend." Kyungsoo admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Then go for it. I'll support you." Baekhyun attempted to hug his friend but he might get kicked out of the house so just settled on tapping Kyungsoo's back.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Few days later...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Why are you spacing out?" Sehun chuckled after snapping his fingers in front of Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>They are in the bus terminal right now, waiting for the bus to come because Kyungsoo's going back to the city.</p><p> </p><p>"H-huh?" Kyungsoo absentmindedly asked.</p><p> </p><p>He plans to confess right now. He is indeed nervous and his heart was beating wildly.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungoo is pacing back and forth while Sehun is sitting in waiting area, getting weirded out by Kyungsoo's actions.</p><p> </p><p>Then Kyungsoo suddenly sat down beside him. "I have something to say to you..."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun's face went serious. "Actually, I also have something to tell you."</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit? The fuck? </em>Kyungsoo got nervous as hell.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smirked. "I support you."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was suddenly perplexed. "Huh? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"This one." Sehun showed him a screenshot picture of a certain tweet. It's a picture of him and Chanyeol with a caption 'miss you <span class=""><span class="">🥺</span></span><span class=""><span class="">💞"</span></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class=""> Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed. <em>Fuck.</em> </span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"This is what you're gonna say, right? I thought you have no plans on telling me." Sehun chuckled. "I already told you, I support you. You don't have to hide it from me."</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">Kyungsoo doesn't know but at this point, something inside of him died. A part of him is crumbling down.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"You're shocked that I knew? You've been acting weird lately so I got worried. I stalked you on twitter. It's okay, Soo." Sehun smiled.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"We're not in a relationship!"</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">Sehun nodded simultaneously. "So, he's only courting you? That's right, Soo. Let him work hard."</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"Sehun..." Kyungsoo calls, almost inaudible.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">Maybe Sehun didn't hear because of the bus approaching.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"That's your bus." Sehun stood up and dusted off his pants.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"No plans of getting up?" Sehun jokes because Kyungsoo stayed still.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">Sehun picked up his best friend's bags. "Hop in!"</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"Sehun?" Kyungsoo calls again. "Will you be happy if I'll end up with Chanyeol?"</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">Sehun stopped on putting Kyungsoo's bag inside the bus. "If you will be happy, then of course."</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"You like Chanyeol for me?"</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"As long as he won't hurt you." Sehun winks.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">With shoulders slumped, Kyungsoo went inside the bus. He sat near the window where he can still see Sehun outside.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class=""> <span class="">Sehun saluted and waved at him. </span> </span> <span class=""> <span class="">He opened the window so Sehun went near him.</span> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">Sehun is tall enough to cup his cheeks through the open window. "Why do you look sad?" Sehun tried to laugh so that Kyungsoo would laugh as well but he didn't.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"That's why you don't want me to be here, sending you away, because it's hard for you to leave our town?"</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em> <span class=""> <span class="">That's not the</span> </span> </em> <span class=""> <span class=""><em> reason.</em> Kyungsoo wanted to tell him but he doesn't has the strength to do so.</span> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">Sehun went nearer until they're nose to nose.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">"It's okay. When you get to the city, you won't be lonely anymore. Chanyeol will be there for you. Be happy."</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">Sehun turned his back and walked away. He never looked back.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class="">*</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class=""> <span class=""><strong>se:</strong> take care, soo</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class=""> <span class="">soo:</span> </span> </strong> <span class=""> <span class=""> yep, thanks</span> </span></p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class=""> <span class="">se:</span> </span> </strong> <span class=""> <span class=""> see you on Christmas break?</span> </span></p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class=""> <span class="">soo:</span> </span> </strong> <span class=""> <span class=""> dunno. maybe i won't go home</span> </span></p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class=""> <span class="">se:</span> </span> </strong> <span class=""> <span class=""> why?</span> </span></p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class=""> <span class="">soo:</span> </span> </strong> <span class=""> <span class=""> my school will hold a festival</span> </span></p><p><strong> <span class=""> <span class="">soo:</span> </span> </strong> <span class=""> <span class=""> and</span> </span></p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class=""> <span class="">se:</span> </span> </strong> <span class=""> <span class=""> and?</span> </span></p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class=""> <span class="">soo:</span> </span> </strong> <span class=""> <span class=""> i joined the tdg</span> </span></p><p><strong> <span class=""> <span class="">soo:</span> </span> </strong> <span class=""> <span class=""> i just forgot to tell you</span> </span></p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class=""> <span class="">se:</span> </span> </strong> <span class=""> <span class=""> really? congrats!!</span> </span></p><p><strong>se: </strong>so you won't go home?</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>most probably</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>ahh</p><p><strong>se: </strong>then i'll try to visit you on Christmas</p><p><strong>se: </strong>so you have someone to celebrate with</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>no need</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>but thanks</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>although i know Chanyeol will be there for you</p><p><strong>se: </strong>🤣🤣</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>you're right</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, hey! just a heads up to ready yourself before reading because this might be an angst for you? i'm not really sure but, yeah, enjoy reading! haha ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          After that, both Sehun and Kyungsoo went busy with their own lives.</p><p> </p><p>They failed to notice their lack of communication. Although there is still a communication between them. The casual 'hellos' and 'good mornings' along with 'how are you?' 'did you eat?'— but other than that, nothing.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't notice and eventually got neglected— eventually got used to not talking with each other that much.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo's been spending a lot of time with his roommate while Sehun's still the same. With his friends and sometimes, Baekhyun is with them.</p><p> </p><p>They never talked about what happened during last time before Kyungsoo went back to the city. They know that there's something but no one dared to address it.</p><p> </p><p>For Sehun, it's just a normal thing. Normal for Kyungsoo not to have time for him anymore because maybe, just maybe, someone's already occupying his best friend's heart. And he's alright with it.</p><p> </p><p>But for Kyungsoo, he's gone cold. It's tiring, really. It's tiring to try and show to a person that you like him when you'll just be pushed away over and over again to someone you doesn't like.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"College is so boring! Why don't we have Christmas party?" Jongdae whined.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them are exiting the school. Their hell week and final exam just ended. Finally, Christmas break comes!</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, actually. Less expenses." Sehun says, walking coolly with his hands inside his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure? You're just saving money because you'll go to Kyungsoo on Christmas for all I know." Jongdae rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smirked. "He's not going home. It's such a pity so I'll go to him."</p><p> </p><p>"How are you guys, anyway? Are you still talking?" Junmyeon asks.</p><p> </p><p>"We're fine. Both busy that's why we seldom talk." Sehun casually mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae only sighed and Junmyeon shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae doesn't want to ask anymore because the answer will all be the same. A solid NO. Aside from being really caring towards Kyungsoo, Sehun never did something that shows his romantic interest.</p><p> </p><p>So maybe... there's really nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk. Our hell week just ended but you're stressing me again! We better eat!" Jongdae went ahead but of course, he dragged Junmyeon— his human bank account.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>00:02 AM</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>merry Christmas, Sehun</p><p> </p><p>After sending the text, Kyungsoo took a deep breath. With shaking fingers and heart beating fast, he typed 'i love you' but then he deleted it after a few minutes. He doesn't want to say it through text so, he composed 'i miss you' instead.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the send button with mixed emotions. He's not sure about anything anymore. They haven't talked for a long time, but does he still have the right to send a text like that?</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Kyungsoo has no confidence to send it. He tried to but chickened out the last minute.</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>:)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>in call</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>dae</strong> </em>
</p><p>00:11</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Sehun!!! I lav yaa!" Jongdae shouted as soon as he answered. "But I know your Christmas is indeed merry. Hihi."</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you?" Sehun asks.</p><p> </p><p>"On our house. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Come here. I'm in the park."</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun, seriously. It's Christmas! My mom will get mad if I go out." Jongdae fretted.</p><p> </p><p>"I need a friend right now–"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait for me! On the way!" Jongdae suddenly rushed.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Jongdae got to the park, he saw Sehun sitting in one of the swings.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Christmas but you look like you're celebrating Halloween." Jongdae greets but this time, with no playfulness.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun's head was hung low and he looks up when he heard his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here? You went to the city, right? Or you brought Kyungsoo home?" Jongdae asks, his voice soft. Weighing Sehun's expression.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smirked. But fuck, Jongdae never expected to see that kind of smile from Sehun. The smile of someone who's shattered. What the fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae sighed and sat down on the other swing.</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet until Junmyeon arrives, which didn't actually take long.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your drama that you even bought Jack Daniels?" Jongdae raised his eyebrow to Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>Junymeon shrugged. "Sehun requested."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae shuts his mouth before looking at Sehun who's already drinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck this." Sehun suddenly blurted out. He's smiling but shaking his head at the same time. "Why now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Se?" Junmyeon softly calls. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun dryly laughed before telling them everything.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sehun was so excited to go to the city. He went early so he can be just in time for Christmas eve.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good thing he already memorized Kyungsoo's address even though he only went once. By just thinking about Kyungsoo's surprised reaction once he see him already brings laughter to Sehun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He carries the cake he baked himself. Sehun learned it from one of his minor subjects. He wanted to surprise Kyungsoo and boast to him that he already know something in the kitchen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sehun was just about to knock on Kyungsoo's dorm when he noticed that the door was unlocked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo is really careless. What if a thief goes in? He thought to himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sehun went in but was greeted by an empty dorm. He put down the cake on the coffee table before looking around.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Soo..?" He calls.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With only little steps, he went around to find Kyungsoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kyungsoo?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When he went near the kitchen, there, he saw it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He stumbled back a bit, leaning on the kitchen's doorway, and biting his lips hard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo was hugging Chanyeol tightly. The kind of hug Sehun never received from Kyungsoo before. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His best friend's face was buried on Chanyeol's chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you!" He heard Chanyeol's laugh while saying it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo slapped his back but caresses it afterwards. Sehun immediately turned his back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why does it hurt?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sehun soullessly left the dorm and went back to their province. He's the only passenger inside the because of course, it's Christmas eve.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow. Nice. Merry Christmas to me! He sarcastically says.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And while riding the bus, with a crappy Christmas song ringing on the radio and seeing awful decorations from the houses they're passing by, that's when he realized everything. The things he buried deep inside of him. The things he erased on his mind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck it. Best Christmas ever!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like him. I know it in myself that I don't really like him! He's my best friend for fuck's sake!" Sehun raged. "No, I don't like him, I was motherfucking sure of it. But... but when I saw them like that, right in front of my eyes, I feel like I've been stabbed. I feared that Kyungsoo might slipped away from me. He'll slip away! I-I got jealous... and fuck, I don't know. It just hurts. It's suffocating to see them like that. Damn it. It feels like my soul just left me that moment. I don't even know how I managed to get back safe."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the thing." Jongdae says. "We still need to see them be happy with someone else before we realize that we're really in love."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun didn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I first noticed when you auditioned to choir."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun's forehead creases and downs another shot. "And? You're out of topic."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae smacks him. "Because dude, I already know you since 7th grade. You never liked those things!" Jongdae sounded drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this is the thing people calls as 'deep talks' when alcohol hits them. After all, drunk words are sober thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"They were recruiting you to be part of the basketball team but what? You declined. They were asking you to join the Mr. and Ms. Intramural but you refused again. You don't like to be part of any clubs or organizations. I don't know, but you seem to hate the extracurricular activities. You don't want to be even just a classroom officer yet during 9th grade you suddenly joined choir?" Jongdae continues.</p><p> </p><p>"For what? Because your beloved is afraid to audition so you went with him. I was really confused that time. No one forced you. No one suggested it but you initiated." Jongdae glumly smirks. "Cheers to that."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun drank and smiled bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>"You think... if only I accepted the offer, would we be like this?"</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae nearly drops the shot glass. "What do you mean? What fucking offer?"</p><p> </p><p>Even Junmyeon who's only listening appears to be intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun puts down his alcohol. Fuck this is it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what?! Answer me!" Jongdae slaps his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun takes a sharp breath. "Remember when Myeon and I fought some guys because of Soo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Jongdae fans himself. "The basketball player from the rival school who tried to hit on Kyungsoo?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what happened? Come on, stop cutting it! My anxiety level going to 99!"</p><p> </p><p>"They agreed to settle it through basketball. A bet. If we lose, he'll date Soo. But if we win, they'll quit as varsities."</p><p> </p><p>"W-wait!!! Myeon still hasn't learned basketball that time!" Jongdae shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, damn it. I have no idea that he's not playing. It turned out as three vs one." Sehun sips his JD.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon did the same out of embarrassment. "Since then, I practiced so I would learn! Stop criticizing me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! We're not talking about you." Jongdae raised a finger to Junmyeon before looking at Sehun. "But you won, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun agreed. "Street basketball. I didn't know a scout was watching that time. When I was on my way home, they approached me and offered a scholarship. They're from Kyungsoo's school."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK YOU BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU ACCEPT?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shakes his head, refusing to answer.</p><p> </p><p>"During that time, do you already know that Kyungsoo plans to study there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Ughhh! You're so fucking dumb I wanna punch your face."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>myeon @junniebunny</strong>
</p><p>That's such a shame.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>OH MY GOSH WHY? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT???!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae nearly slaps him out of frustration. "Fuck you to bones, Sehun! Tell me why? WHY?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun laughs at his friend who's going batshit crazy. He's already pulling his hair out.</p><p> </p><p>"You put that into waste!" Jongdae exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so mad, Dae. You'll really turn into a dinosaur." Sehun tries to tease so that his friend would calm down.</p><p> </p><p>"You!" Jongdae points a finger at him. "Do you lack motherly love? Why are you like this? You wasted so much. So many things! Not just Kyungsoo but the opportunity to go to a prestigious school!" Jongdae pauses to drink and he seems like he's not yet done knocking some sense on Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit! That's number one in our country! Who are you to turn them down!??"</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo wants to be independent. He told me that." Sehun sat straight. "And that will never happen if I went there with him."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>happyyyyyyyy neww yearrrrr!</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>where's my gift, myeon?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>happy new year</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Happy new year bros</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>se, are you okay?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>why, did something happened to me? haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae:</strong> 🙄🙄🙄</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>don't use that emoji</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae:</strong> WHY HUH</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>fuck you</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>HAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>KIDDING</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>so, what's your plan?</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Are you going to confess?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>no</p><p><strong>se: </strong>he already has Chanyeol. why would i interfere?</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>it's your fault</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>for only realizing it now</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>Right! We've been telling you ever since</p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>You always say nothing nothing so what you got now? Nothing!</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>because that's not the way i see him at those times. i mean, yes, i felt something but i chose to neglect it since for me, we're only best friends</p><p><strong>se: </strong>at some point, i think i felt something towards him but i suppressed it. i put it in my mind that he's only a brother</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>🤦🏽🤦🏽🤦🏽🤦🏽</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>darn this is frustrating</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>myeon, just gift me some tissue. i'm already crying rivers here</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon: </strong>I think, you never really treated him as a sibling. It was just your excuse to yourself so you can justify the things you do for him</p><p> </p><p><strong>dae: </strong>wow finally. for once, Myeon became an intellectual</p><p><strong>dae: </strong>so, what's your plan?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>i don't know</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i can't reply to him anymore</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i'm ashamed</p><p> </p><p><strong>myeon:</strong> How about your friendship?</p><p> </p><p><strong>se: </strong>do you think i can? after what i knew and realized, can i really pretend like nothing happened?</p><p><strong>se: </strong>i can never look at him the same way i did before</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>he did so what makes you think you can't?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wed, January 1</p><p>13:55 PM</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>Happy New Year</p><p> </p><p>Sun, January 12</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>hi, se</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>how are you?</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>are you going back to school tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p>Fri, January 17</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>se se?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>New Year and Kyungsoo's birthday had passed but still no text or reply from Sehun. The texts he sent were not even left read or seen.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, what's our problem over there?"</p><p> </p><p>He turns to look at Chanyeol who's eating a stir fried noodle in the living room while watching NBA.</p><p> </p><p>"You're pout will even reach the whole school." Chanyeol chuckles at him. "You know what? Your life really lacks fun. Wanna go out this weekend?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo ignored him and continued studying.</p><p> </p><p>"You're always on book, book, book! C'mon, loosen up–“</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was startled when Kyungsoo stood up with so much force that he even knocked some books around him. He gathered his things and put on his jacket that hangs on the rack.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go to our province but don't worry, I'm coming back tomorrow. I won't miss my classes." Kyungsoo announced while walking towards the door, exiting their dorm.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Chanyeol was perplexed. "Wait, Kyungsoo!"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sehun went out of their house because his mom commanded him to take out their trash. He's even whistling while swinging the plastic bag in the air but he almost went on his knees when he glances at their lamppost.</p><p> </p><p>"Soo?" He went nearer. "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo smiled. Longing is very visible in his eyes. "Visiting you."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun didn't smile back, his forehead creases instead. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo gestured a hug. "I miss you. A-and you're not texting that much so,"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun distanced himself after the short hug. "Ahh. It's been hectic at school."</p><p> </p><p>Silence prevailed among them. Kyungsoo was so disappointed. He thought Sehun would be delighted to see him. He thought they'll be okay but it seems like it's impossible to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun, is there a problem?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun firmly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I do something?"</p><p> </p><p>"None." Sehun dismissed. "You still have a class tomorrow. Go back to the city."</p><p> </p><p>"If none, then why? Why do I feel like something changed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Something changed?" Sehun said sarcastically. "You think something changed? So, you're telling me you don't know? Well, Chanyeol happened!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you dragging him here again?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun's eyes flared. "Because, Soo, instead of giving your attention to him, you're here asking what's the problem when I already told you there's none."</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun, you're being unreasonable! I can't understand you."</p><p> </p><p>"I accept you, Soo. I support you. But... but why didn't you tell me? That you're already with him?! Are we really friends!?"</p><p> </p><p>Throughout Kyungsoo's life, it's the very first time he saw Sehun this mad.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand." He simultaneously shook his head. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol's already your boyfriend, right? Right?" Sehun thundered.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo jumps because of his loud voice. He's unable to respond immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chuckled bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>"So?!" Kyungsoo snapped. "So what, Sehun?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun clenched his jaw. He made Kyungsoo angry. They're now both angry.</p><p> </p><p>"This is what you want, isn't it? It's already happening, so what are you mad about?" Kyungsoo taunts.</p><p> </p><p>"I want this? I want it?" Sehun scoffed. "How come it was me when you're the one who decided? Did I dictate you? No! I supported you! Because that's what we promised to each other!"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shuts his eyes after saying that. <em>Fuck. Kyungsoo is right. Why is he getting mad when he doesn't even had the right?</em></p><p> </p><p>Tears formed on Kyungsoo's eyes. Sehun can't see it because aside from he's avoiding the eye-to-eye, it's pitch black outside.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why!" Kyungsoo raised his voice, trembling a bit. "I accepted your support. Here we are now. So, what's really the problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's no problem." Sehun answered. "We still have class tomorrow. Go back to the city, <em>Kyungsoo.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo's heart sinks. Sehun never called him by his real name. It was always Soo. <em>Real shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Then, why does it feel like you're shutting me out? That you're moving away from me."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun can only shake his head, still not meeting Kyungsoo's eyes. "I'm not. We're both busy, you know that."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not stupid! We've been friends–"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I know! That's why let's not drag this further. Let's not make this worse." Sehun cuts him almost immediately as soon as he heard the word 'friend'. "Let's not waste this friendship."</p><p> </p><p>"What... what do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"That let's not talk about this because it's useless!" Sehun frustratedly sighed. "Just go, okay? Go back to the city."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun quickly turned his back and walked towards his house.</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun!" Kyungsoo shouted. "Come back here!"</p><p> </p><p>As if he hasn't heard anything, Sehun went on.</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun..." Kyungsoo followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun just waved his hand without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>"What's really the problem? Tell me, what do you want?" His voice softened, almost pleading. "What's wrong, Se?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun fisted his hands. <em>Please enough, Soo. Go home. I may not be able to control myself anymore-</em></p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo sobbed. <em>Shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sehun immediately turned around. He stared at Kyungsoo's eyes as they glisten in tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." He said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you not as a friend." He cupped Kyungsoo's wet cheeks. "I want to be badly happy for you, for the both of you, but I can't because I fucking love you!"</p><p> </p><p>He lets go of Kyungsoo when his own tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked up but was distracted by the vehicle approaching.</p><p> </p><p>The car beeped twice.</p><p> </p><p>It's not familiar and Sehun sure knows all the car owners in their town. Sehun squinted his eyes to identify the driver.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Chanyeol..."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun's eyes went back to him, staring at him with disbelief. "You brought him here?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo averted his gaze as he bites his lower lip. "He offered to drive."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nodded. All expressions vanished from his face.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol rolled the windows down. "Kyungsoo? We're going to be late on our 7 AM class. We need to go."</p><p> </p><p>"Go, <em>Kyungsoo.</em>" Sehun tried to smile but he failed, painfully so.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo stubbornly shook his head. He held Sehun's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be going anywhere. We're going to talk." Kyungsoo replied.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun sighed before removing Kyungsoo's hold on him. He approached Chanyeol's car.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo became petrified as he watches the two talk seriously. He's losing his will to approach and find out what they're talking about. By just mere looking at Sehun, feels like he's being crushed into pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun then walked away, entering their house. Kyungsoo panicked. He immediately ran to Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-why? What happened? Why did he left?" Kyungsoo bombarded him with questions, his eyes full of fear and anxiousness. "What did you two talked about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol puts a hand on his shoulder. "Breathe."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo only looked on his sneakers and tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He gets it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          As soon as Kyungsoo got home from school, he immediately packed his bag. He just tossed everything inside without folding his clothes. So unlikely of him.</p><p> </p><p>He's all set when his roommate suddenly came.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going on a hiking?"</p><p> </p><p>He glared at Chanyeol. "I'm just about to text you."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Chanyeol asks as he drinks water.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going back to our province."</p><p> </p><p>"Again?" His eyes grew wide. "Whoa, Kyungsoo. I'm getting jealous."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you get jealous? There's nothing to be jealous about."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smiled like a fool. "If you say so."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn't reply. He puts on his backpack and went for the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol puts down his glass of water and went after Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You'll offer to drive again? No, thanks. You can't go with me."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol giggles. "I'm not going with you. As if."</p><p> </p><p>"Tss." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol tapped his shoulder once. "I think you shouldn't go back there right now. I didn't hear your conversation last night but based on what I saw, maybe you both should cool your heads first."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't understand." Kyungsoo argued. "We need to talk ASAP!"</p><p> </p><p>"Does he really want to talk to you or you're just forcing him?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow, that hurt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Give him time to think." Chanyeol continued when his roommate didn't respond. "What did you really say to him, huh, that he doesn't seem to want to be friends with you anymore?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo immediately struck Chanyeol in the chest because of what he said. "You're not helping!"</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol just chuckled and watched Kyungsoo put down his bag.</p><p> </p><p><em>He </em>gave Sehun time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p>I hope that's enough</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p>...to enlighten you</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>dae @daenosaur</strong>
</p><p>SEHUN WTF!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>myeon @junniebunny</strong>
</p><p>Take care <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When weekend hits...</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo?" Sehun's mom was the one who opened the door for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Auntie!" He smiled. "Is Sehun home?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun's mom creased her forehead. Kyungsoo fidgeted. After getting off at the bus terminal, he went straight to Sehun's house. Regardless of his exhaustion and heavy backpack.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't he tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo's heart started to race. "T-tell me what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun's not here anymore. He transferred school."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"When did he transfer?" He asked Sehun's two friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Just last week."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo cursed mentally. "But I still spoke with him last Wednesday."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae nodded like he knows it. "I think he just took the things he left behind."</p><p> </p><p>"Which school?"</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon and Jongdae only looked at each other. Few minutes passed before they shrugged their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Kyungsoo felt hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo stayed the whole weekend. He doesn't believe that Sehun really left. Maybe they're just covering him up.</p><p> </p><p>But why? Why keep a secret from him? What did he do to deserve this from Sehun?</p><p> </p><p>Sehun's mom sighed when she saw him, Monday morning, knocking on their door again.</p><p> </p><p>She let him in. He silently sat on the sofa but his eyes immediately went around, hoping to see Sehun. His senses only returned when Sehun's mom placed a drink in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you guys fought? Are you not talking anymore?"</p><p> </p><p>Tears formed on the side of his eyes. "A-auntie, is he really gone?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was also shocked when he told me he's going to study in another place." She gave Kyungsoo a sympathetic smile. "I can't stop him. That's the only time I saw him so determined."</p><p> </p><p>"W-why..." Kyungsoo can't even breathe properly. "This place is really dear to him. He loves this town so much, why did he leave?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun's mom only shakes her head. "I thought he told you. Sorry, dear."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It's Wednesday when Kyungsoo was finally back in the city.</p><p> </p><p>If Chanyeol hadn't picked him up in the province, he might actually not be back.</p><p> </p><p>After class, he immediately went back to dorm even though Chanyeol told him to wait at the library because they were going home together. He knows Chanyeol is worried that he might go back to their province impulsively again.</p><p> </p><p>But he won't do that. He wants to, but he is not a fool to go back there when he knows he'll just get nothing. Instead, he opened and tried contacting Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Cannot be fucking reached.</p><p> </p><p>He sent texts but it's not going through.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun seemed to have blocked his number.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to curse out of frustration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>what did i ever do to you?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It's weekend again when he went to their province. This time, he's with Chanyeol. The latter insisted so he just let him be. As if he still has the energy to argue.</p><p> </p><p>They went to the university to ask the faculty or anyone who probably knows Sehun but he gets the same answer every time.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun really transferred school. He really left his beloved town.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed for the weekend but went back to the city on Sunday night. Kyungsoo immediately drifted to sleep as soon as they're home.</p><p> </p><p>In Kyungsoo's entire life, he never felt this exhaustion before.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Twitter DM]</p><p> </p><p>20:51</p><p>good thing you forgot to block me here</p><p>se</p><p>where are you?</p><p>i thought there's no problem, why are you like this?</p><p>you suddenly disappeared</p><p>please</p><p>tell me</p><p>where are you?</p><p>i will come to you</p><p>please let me see you</p><p> </p><p>21:49</p><p>sehun?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo feels depressed whenever he goes to school. Dark circles under his eyes and slumped shoulders-- he's completely out of energy but most especially, his heart was so motherfucking heavy. He just want the day to be over quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he was going crazy. He doesn't know where or what continent should he look for Sehun. But how can he even actually find someone who does not want to be found?</p><p> </p><p>"Should we report it to the police?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol. "What the hell? What kind of idea is that?"</p><p> </p><p>They're now walking in the school grounds, about to leave the school. The direct messages he sent to Sehun on Twitter still have no response. Sehun is not even updating his social media account. It seems like Sehun completely left the face of the earth.</p><p> </p><p>It's been two weeks since he messaged Sehun and he feels pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped going to his hometown because he's getting behind to his classes. If he won't attend, he'll lose his scholarship.</p><p> </p><p>And Chanyeol... he played a big part. He's the one pushing Kyungsoo to go to school because the latter is losing the will to study. He takes care of Kyungsoo-- makes him food and does his laundry.</p><p> </p><p>If not for Chanyeol, he'll be in a bloody mess. They barely know each other, just less than a year or so, but he's thankful for Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Only that, he will never tell him that. Let's not feed Chanyeol's ego, he already have enough from his supporters as the basketball varsity.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, so that we can find him."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you even using your head? What would his mom say to me if I do that? Tsk."</p><p> </p><p>"Ops! I  didn't think of that." Chanyeol chuckles. "Anyway, hey, it's Frida-"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo quickly cuts him. "No. We're not going to the province."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol laughs. "Of course, we're not. I'll just invite you. Let's loosen up? You're too stressed. You needed this."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo goes quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol nudged his shoulder. "What? Come on."</p><p> </p><p>And Kyungsoo just found himself sitting in the middle of the bar. Yes, they are in a bar. And yes, they actually drinking.</p><p> </p><p>But this is not the bar for party people. A perfect place if you just want to chill and booze.</p><p> </p><p>But instead of chilling, Kyungsoo is still restless. He's texting then next, he's calling someone. Still persistently looking for Sehun's whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p>He's been like that even in their dorm. Before, as soon as he gets home, his nose was already stuck in his books. But now, he's always on his phone. Chanyeol only sees him browsing his textbooks when he's at school. Kyungsoo changed.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shook his head as he watches his roommate. <em>What did that Sehun guy do to him?</em></p><p> </p><p>Everyday, Kyungsoo will call Jongdae and Junmyeon. He will also text Sehun's mom. And almost every hour, he checks Sehun's social media accounts.</p><p> </p><p>Then he puts down his phone with disappointment because he gained nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol called his attention.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Chanyeol. And the latter gave him a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Take a break."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol takes a deep breath. "I don't personally know your friend. Just his name that I know. So, I don't have a right to say bad things about him but you definitely don't deserve this."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo kept his mum so Chanyeol continued. "Go back to being studious. Get up. Take back the grades you neglected. Do it for your future. For yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"You talk as if I'm already throwing away my studies."</p><p> </p><p>"Why, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>It was as if cold water had been poured on Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you do not notice but I, as the one who's with you and seeing your state right now, that's what it really seems. Kyungsoo, is your best friend really that handsome, huh?" Chanyeol was serious at first but he has to laugh it off because he's not fond of heavy conversations.</p><p> </p><p>"Tss." Kyungsoo only drank his beer.</p><p> </p><p>"Oops, my bad. He's no longer your best friend, is he? He left you after all. Is it really friendship over?" Chanyeol taps his shoulder sympathetically but he's obviously teasing.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it." Kyungsoo shoots him an evil eye.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol raised his both hands and snickered.</p><p> </p><p>"But seriously, Kyungsoo. Fix your life. Show Sehun what he lost."</p><p> </p><p>Then again, it was Chanyeol who pulled him back to his reality.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They were halfway through the bucket of light beer they ordered when Kyungsoo's phone vibrated.</p><p> </p><p>It was just at the table so he quickly grabs it, hoping that it's some news from Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>This will be his last straw. If this won't be Sehun, then maybe Chanyeol is right.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed when Sehun is not the caller. But he didn't lose hope because Baekhyun is the one calling.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun whom he also did not see when he was looking for Sehun in the province, and he only realized it now!</p><p> </p><p>He mutters something to Chanyeol that he'll just go outside for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun!" He greeted, not bothering to say hello.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun screamed on the other line. As if he's really excited to talk to Kyungsoo. "Friend!!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo cracked a smile. He hasn't been smiling lately but maybe he missed Baekhyun, and life's been messing with him so much that Baekhyun seems to be a breath of fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's meet up, my friend! I'm in the city." Baekhyun says, still screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo's eyes widened. "Really?" There's a trace of joy in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup! I miss you friend, like crazy." Baekhyun laughs. "If only, I want to meet you right now but I'm afraid to commute and go out alone. I might be held up!" He exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. I'm busy tomorrow and on Sunday. But on Monday, I promise! I'll go to you."</p><p> </p><p>"In my school?"</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun chuckles. "Yup!"</p><p> </p><p>After the call, he went back inside. He sat with Chanyeol then started drinking.</p><p> </p><p>They were both quiet. Chanyeol's still weighing Kyungsoo's mood.</p><p> </p><p>But Kyungsoo already made a <em>firm</em> decision.</p><p> </p><p>Then he messaged Sehun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Twitter DM]</p><p> </p><p>23:03</p><p>so you really have no intention of showing up</p><p>or contact me, at least</p><p>but fine, if that's what you want</p><p>let's make it real, the thing we always joke about</p><p>let's end this friendship</p><p>friend ship over, right?</p><p>i hope you're happy with it </p><p>but before that, i want to say that...</p><p>YOU'RE A COWARD, OH SEHUN</p><p>after saying all that, you suddenly vanished</p><p>i hope you never get to eat delicious food!</p><p>you're the most coward person i've ever met</p><p> </p><p>23:13</p><p>that i wish i had never really met</p><p>i would like to say that you're worthless</p><p>that what kind of person are you</p><p>and what kind of friend are you</p><p>how dare you!</p><p>who do you think you are to hurt me like this!?</p><p> </p><p>23:23</p><p>is it fun?</p><p>to ghost me?</p><p>you're really a coward</p><p>never forget that</p><p>you don't even have a backbone</p><p>i bet you have no balls as well</p><p>goodbye.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Monday came...</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo went to school early. He also received a text from Baekhyun that they'll meet by lunch.</p><p> </p><p>He's okay with it since he has no classes for today. He just needs to submit some term papers due this morning. It's already February and it means foundation month, so they really have no activities regarding academics. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo went near the entrance of their school. A xerox stall there where photocopying is cheap. There are other students who seem to have submissions due this morning as well so the line was quite long. Kyungsoo has to wait for a long time, maybe half an hour or so, before he can finally get his papers photocopied. Sometimes he's looking around, playing on his phone, or checking the papers on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Many students were scattered around the campus because the preparation of their foundation begins today. Even his roommate, Chanyeol, is busy as there will be a tournament against other departments.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo glances at the main entrance where some students were tapping their IDs on the machine to get inside. Then he's about to look at his wristwatch to track the time when his eyes caught something.</p><p> </p><p>With his heart on his throat and his knees felt like they've been turned into jelly, he took a second glance in the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>He thought his eyes were just fooling him. It must be just his imagination.</p><p> </p><p>But, no. He's staring straight at Sehun who's busy tapping his ID on the entrance, wearing their solid white uniform and a fucking blond on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Unconsciously, Kyungsoo walked closer towards him. Forgetting that he's supposed to stay in the line to get his papers photocopied because all he could see is Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is still oblivious of Kyungsoo. He's fixing his ID lanyard and rummaging something inside his bag. Unable to notice that his <em>former </em>best friend was only few meters away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Kyungsoo stopped midway. He suddenly remembered that they had nothing to do with each other anymore. That they're now out, in Kyungsoo's perspective and probably in Sehun too, of each other's life.</p><p> </p><p>With his jaw clenched, Kyungsoo was about to turn around when Sehun looked up. Their eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo's eyes widened and panic could be seen on his face, while Sehun was just sporting a poker face. Kyungsoo fidgeted. He doesn't know what to do. Should he smile? Approach him? Or what?</p><p> </p><p>But Sehun decides for him. He walked slowly. Nearing Kyungsoo. Until... he passes by him like a wind.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>you've gotta be kidding me</p><p> </p><p>[Chanyeol's phone]</p><p> </p><p>3h ago</p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo </strong>
  <strong>🤩🤩</strong>
</p><p>pls, call me asap</p><p>5h ago</p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo </strong>
  <strong>🤩🤩</strong>
</p><p>Missed call</p><p>5h ago</p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo </strong>
  <strong>🤩🤩</strong>
</p><p>Missed call</p><p>8h ago</p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo </strong>
  <strong>🤩🤩</strong>
</p><p>Missed call</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Twitter DM]</p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>17:45 PM</p><p>Kyungsooo, sorry I wasn't able to answer your call</p><p>Coach captured all our phones so that we could focus on training</p><p> </p><p>ah</p><p> </p><p>17:46</p><p>What ah??</p><p>You're saying something, right? What is it?</p><p>I can't call you. Not enough load</p><p> </p><p>i'll tell you next time</p><p> </p><p>17:49</p><p>You sure? Your text appeared urgent</p><p>You even told me to call you asap</p><p>And it's your first text and call to me</p><p> </p><p>i'll just tell you personally</p><p> </p><p>17:51</p><p>I can't go home later</p><p> </p><p>okay</p><p> </p><p>17:52</p><p>You won't even ask why?</p><p>Wow, Kyungsoo I'm touched</p><p>I really felt your concern</p><p> </p><p>tss</p><p>just say it already</p><p> </p><p>17:55</p><p>Tomorrow begins the tournament so we'll have overnight practice</p><p>I'm scared to take shower!!!</p><p>They said there's a ghost lurking here!!11</p><p> </p><p>okay. take care</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>19:08</p><p>Don't forget to eat</p><p>If you're lazy, just order</p><p> </p><p>👍</p><p> </p><p>19:10</p><p>HEY, you better eat!</p><p> </p><p>stop commanding me</p><p>we're not close</p><p> </p><p>19: 12</p><p>OUCH</p><p>WTF SERIOUSLY</p><p>OUCH REALLYYY</p><p> </p><p>tss. </p><p>gtg</p><p>i still have something to do</p><p> </p><p>19:15</p><p>No! Wait! </p><p>No one's gonna leave this conversation</p><p>We're not close???</p><p>You're sure we're not still close after all that, huh</p><p>So unbelievable</p><p> </p><p>are you done?</p><p>can i now turn off my wifi?</p><p> </p><p>19:25</p><p>Not yet!</p><p>What's my contact name in your phone?</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol (roommate)</p><p> </p><p>Wow, you're really unbelievable</p><p>I even put an emoji to your contact name on mine!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Friend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I'm on my way</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Let's just meet up in the cafeteria?</p><p> </p><p>12:33 PM</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> Friend, I'm already here</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Hurry up. I'm starvinggg</p><p> </p><p>13:24 PM</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> Where are you?</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Friend???</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>What the f you stood me up 😤</p><p> </p><p>19:36 PM</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>omg, Baek, sorry!</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>something came up</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>are you still free tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Twitter DM]</p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>6:14 AM</p><p>Morning!</p><p>Are you going to school today?</p><p> </p><p>of course</p><p>all students are required to attend the general assembly</p><p> </p><p>6:16 AM</p><p>Mm.</p><p>There's a ceremony for players in the official opening</p><p> </p><p>👍</p><p> </p><p>6:17 AM</p><p>I'll play later</p><p>3pm, you better watch!</p><p> </p><p>dunno</p><p>maybe i'm busy</p><p> </p><p>6:20 AM</p><p>Busy for what?</p><p> </p><p>none of your business</p><p>haha</p><p> </p><p>6:23 AM</p><p>You have nothing else to do at school!</p><p>You didn't participate in any event</p><p>And Entrepreneur week is still on Wed</p><p>Come onnn</p><p>Support me</p><p> </p><p>you already have enough supporters</p><p>i'm busy</p><p>this is about what i'm telling you</p><p> </p><p>6:25 AM</p><p>Wow, more important than me?</p><p>Ouch! </p><p> </p><p>i'll just watch you on finals</p><p>if you'll make it to the finals</p><p> </p><p>6:28</p><p>No way!!!</p><p>You have to watch later</p><p> </p><p>i'll try</p><p> </p><p>6:30</p><p>PLEASEEE</p><p>HEY</p><p>You have to watch the first game</p><p> </p><p>i want to watch tennis</p><p>if you have the same timeslot, i'll be at tennis</p><p> </p><p>6:33</p><p>Watch bball</p><p>I promise you won't regret it</p><p>Coz you'll gonna see how cool I am</p><p>HAHAHA</p><p>I'll look forward for later!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Slr friend</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Huhuhue sorry</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>But I'm the one who'll rain check today</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You know I really has a huge crush on daddy Chanyeol</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>So I'll watch his game later</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>That's my dream 🥺</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>But promise, we'll really meet tomorrow</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong> wtf daddy</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Hahaha</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Mwa 😘😘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p>Damn. First timeee</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@cypark</span></em></p><p>     <strong>Jong In @Jongout</strong></p><p>damn right. it's your first time to lose on the first game, and they're not even the rival university but by just department. anyway, you guys can still have chance for finals HAHAHAHA good luck</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@cypark</span></em></p><p>     <strong>byunbaek @baekchin</strong></p><p>That's okay baby you're still hoooot 🥵🤩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Twitter DM]</p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>what's up?</p><p>why did your team lose?</p><p> </p><p>18:09 PM</p><p>Kyungsoo 😭😭😭</p><p> </p><p>i thought you're great?</p><p> </p><p>18:11 PM</p><p>Did you watch?</p><p> </p><p>no, i just heard the news</p><p>everyone in the campus is talking about it</p><p>the ace player from other team isn't a varsity?</p><p> </p><p>18:13 PM</p><p>You're right 😭😭</p><p>That's why I can't go home again</p><p>Overnight practice</p><p>And maybe coach will recruit him after tournament</p><p> </p><p>why? is he better than you? haha</p><p> </p><p>18:13 PM</p><p>Tsk! I'm still the one</p><p>Wait...</p><p>Do you want to know who is he?</p><p> </p><p>nope</p><p>i won't even recognize him even if you mention his name</p><p>i don't know almost all students here</p><p> </p><p>18:16 PM</p><p>Really???</p><p>You don't want to know</p><p>Hmm</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>w-why did i suddenly got nervous?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Twitter DM]</p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>who?</p><p> </p><p>18:30 PM</p><p>WOAH</p><p>You're really a certified scholar</p><p> </p><p>is it him?</p><p> </p><p>18:33 PM</p><p>Hmmm, i'll describe him then you guess</p><p>HAHAHA</p><p>Tall</p><p>And shockingly good at bball</p><p>Then let's say he's kinda handsome</p><p>And,,, and</p><p> </p><p>cut it</p><p>just tell me if it's him or not</p><p> </p><p>18:33 PM</p><p>And blond</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>i looked for you all day only to find out that you were in the place i refused to go to??  🤡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun and Kyungsoo finally met, there's only one thing the latter had noticed. The white uniform Baekhyun was wearing. The same as him.</p><p> </p><p>"You study in Frostdale now?" He asks, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, friend. Obviously." Baekhyun smirks at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why... I mean, how?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Sehun..." Baekhyun is still not done talking but Kyungsoo's heart already seemed to bounce off from its rib cage. Like Baekhyun mentioned a forbidden word. He had not heard that name for a long time so it feels strange. "...he transferred so I went along. Haha!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nodded. "How did it happen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun joined Mr. Uni, right? One of the judges is from Frostdale, he's fascinated by Sehun's water dance."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo took a sharp breath. "And Sehun agreed immediately?"</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nods simultaneously. "Yes. But he has one condition, to bring me along." Baekhyun laughs loudly. "How dare him to demand, right? But maybe the judge is really into his talent so he complied."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo could not speak. Even his smile became strained. <em>Why... why is Sehun's condition like that?</em></p><p> </p><p>"That's why I said yes. Of course, who am I to decline this huge blessing?" Baekhyun drank his orange juice before looking intently at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you seem happy?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo blinks. He did not realize he's staring into space for a moment. He looks at Baekhyun and smiled. "It's not that. I'm glad I have someone to be with besides Chanyeol."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! For sure you're so happy that Sehun is now here!" Baekhyun giggled. </p><p> </p><p>They continued eating and after a while, Baekhyun's phone beeped. It was just on the table so the two looked at it in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wait! This might be an important message." Baekhyun picked up his phone and swiped it open.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nodded and ate again. When Baekhyun puts down his phone, "It's Sehun. He's looking for me." He says.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo did not answer. He doesn't know how to respond. Because Baekhyun doesn't seem to know what happened.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what, I planned to bring him along but this is the time for both of us only. And for sure you two already hanged out." Baekhyun smirks and raises his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo barely smiled. "Mm. I saw him once."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stopped eating. "Once?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo averted his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I already noticed this earlier but there seemed to be something wrong. Are you not telling me something?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>byunbaek @baekchin</strong>
</p><p>WAIT WHAT!???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>byunbaek @baekchin</strong>
</p><p>THAT MOTHERFCKER!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Friendd</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>FRIEND</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo:</strong> oh, why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I still can't believe it</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I only transferred school but then I already missed so many happenings!</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>My gosh!</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>that's really your concern, huh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>DJSJSJKS</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Kidding</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>This is just so...</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Sorry 🥺🥺</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I didn't even notice that from Sehun</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>That's why whenever I ask about you, he changes the topic</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>That crazy ass!</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>don't say sorry</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>i know you got preoccupied</p><p><strong>soo: </strong>it's not easy to move in a new school</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>Even though</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I wasn't around when you needed a friend</p><p><strong>Baek: 😭</strong>😭😭😭 Damn it</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>I had the answer about his whereabouts during those times because I was with him. Damn it really</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> I failed as a friend HUHUHUEH</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>stop it, idiot</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>You might not introduce me to Chanyeol anymore because of this</p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>That's why I'm sorry my frienddd</p><p> </p><p><strong>soo: </strong>damn you</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baek: </strong>DJDJSJSJS</p><p><strong>Baek:</strong> Love you too</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The morning after, he's with Chanyeol. It's Wednesday and the beginning of the Entrepreneur week.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, varsities are exempted in these kinds of events but Chanyeol insisted to go with Kyungsoo, even if they're not from the same department, and helped him to set up their stall.</p><p> </p><p>"Sports Sci department will get mad at you." Kyungsoo teases.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled. "I'm volunteering in your department and you're being like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's right, Kyungsoo! Chanyeol is famous so let him advertise our stall." His co-departments laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol grins at the one who said that.</p><p> </p><p>"And it's my only rest day from coach. Tomorrow, I'm gonna die in training again."</p><p> </p><p>"Then you should've just sleep." Kyungsoo uttered with bitchy accent but Chanyeol already knows that's his normal tone.</p><p> </p><p>"You complain so much. It's like you always don't want to be with me."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo laughs. "Crazy."</p><p> </p><p>After setting and organizing the stall, which is Kyungsoo's only assigned task, he and Chanyeol left to stroll around other stalls.</p><p> </p><p>They're now eating corndogs, the only thing that caught their attention while strolling. Majority of the stalls were selling food. But there are some selling merchandise, DIY cute stuffs, temporary tattoos and etc.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thirsty! Let's buy a drink." Chanyeol looks around for a stall that sells juice. "That one!" He pointed the stall that is closest to them.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo looked at it and narrowed his eyes when he saw something unpleasant.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's buy in another stall. Their juice looks bland. Yikes." He drags Chanyeol away.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Chanyeol throws a confused look on the stall. "Are you blind? The juice looks refreshing!"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>They bickered in the middle of the way like idiots. Several students were even looking strangely at them. Well, mainly because Chanyeol is known the be the ace player of basketball.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol throws another glance on the said stall he and Kyungsoo are arguing about but his eyes suddenly landed on the cashier.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Chanyeol grins and raises a brow at his roommate. Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes as if the universe is annoying the hell out of him.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, they both looked at the stall again. The people in there are all in white uniforms but the appearance of a certain blond with a dazzling smile towards the customers stands out.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, okay. We won't go there if that's what you want." Chanyeol mocks him while putting an arm over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They turned their back on that stall while Chanyeol is still amused and laughing to the irritated Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, someone's eyes is following them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>white uniforms suddenly became an eyesore</p><p></p><div class="jhH5U">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jhH5U">
  <p></p>
  <div class="dURPtb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>     Meanwhile...</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sehun and his co-departments just finished setting up their stall. He's one of those early birds because he is quite close with their department president and he expects Sehun to be hands on and help him with the tasks.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>They sell food. Stir fried noodles to be exact. As they think it will be popular among the students because it is a famous to-go dish in the city.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>'Noodles in the Street'</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He laughs at his mates as they hung the banner in front of the stall.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Sehun! Come in here. We're about to open." Their president called him.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He was still smirking as he enters their stall which was divided into two parts. The front is for taking orders and customer service, while they made the back part as temporary kitchen where they would cook and prepare the food. Curtain is the only thing they used as a divider that they managed to sneak from their classrooms. Of course, they have to be resourceful. As they professor said, being resourceful is one of the characteristics of a successful entrepreneur.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sehun sat down in the front where they would take orders. In front of him is a long table containing papers for inventory and on the side is their money bank. He is their assigned financer. He is also assigned to take orders, tell the people on the back the said orders, receive payment and give the customers their right amount of change.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>All around, yes.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Well, he likes it. He volunteered after all. <em>To be preoccupied.</em></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>no. 94 @ohhsehun</span>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>NOODLES IN THE STREET!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Visit our stall at Frostdale University! </span>
  <span>😊</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>     replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></span>
  </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>     <b>dae @daenosaur</b></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <span>so you're still fucking breathing???</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@ohhsehun</span></em></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>     <b>myeon @junniebunny</b></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <span>Free delivery?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>*</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>On the third day of their Entrepreneur week, more customers came. Their bestseller is stir fried noodle with boiled egg and stir fried noodle with toast. And if you purchased one noodle, you'll get a free lemonade drink that's why it really became popular among students.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Three orders of sweet and spicy with egg!" He shouted while writing it down on the inventory sheet.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Got it!" </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Sehun!" He looks up to the one who called his name. He smirks at Jongin who became his roommate when he transferred here. They're both from the same department and members of the dance troupe.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Why are you here? I told you to go around the campus and take orders!"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jongin chuckled and high fived Sehun. "You might want to treat me some lemonade." </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Damn you. Stingy." Sehun hissed.  </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jongin sat on the reserved seats for customers. It's just a long bench that was placed opposite to Sehun so they're literally face to face.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Are we not allowed for free drinks? Even if it's our own product?" Jongin asks. "Based in your inventory, our juice was never sold out?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Yup. Many stalls sell lemonade as well. But it's still okay. Our profit is running high because of the stir fried noodles." Sehun responded as he jots down the juice he bought for Jongin.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jongin immediately gulped the juice down. "This juice tastes fine but like you said, it's common."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sehun shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"What if we sell other drinks? Like coffee jelly or iced tea?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Hmm. Possible..." Sehun mumbles.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Here's the stir fried with hotdog. That's extra hot chili." Someone from the back handed a styrofoam. Sehun immediately accepted and puts it on a plastic bag while Jongin scoop a cup of juice for the free drink.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Where would I deliver this?" Jongin glances at him.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Faculty." Jongin just nodded and left to give out the order.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Uhm, excuse me, one plain stir fried noodle to go please." Sehun looks up to the customer and smiled at the girl gawking at him.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He listed it on the inventory and shouted it to the people at the back. The girl immediately paid and Sehun gave her the exact amount of change.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"You can sit here while waiting for your order." He told her.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Thank you!" The girl blushed.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>After a while, their president, Minseok, went to him to ask for money in buying another set of ingredients.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"We're out of butter. I'll tell Mark to buy because he has a motorcycle so we don't have to pay for transportation anymore. And let's buy more styrofoam food pack so we won't be short."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sehun nodded and counts the money he will give. "By the way, Jongin has a suggestion."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Concerning our stall?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sehun nodded again.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"We didn't get into further details because he has to deliver an order but he said we should consider adding other flavors of drinks." He hands the money to their president.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Minseok accepted it while nodding. "Okay. Let's talk about that later. I will just give this to Mark so he can buy."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>*</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>you're like an idiot dae</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>we text every day</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>yet you miss me always HAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>yuck ew</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>🤮🤮</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>myeon: </span>
  </b>
  <span>It's true tho</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>myeon: </span>
  </b>
  <span>Whenever we eat lunch he will suddenly blurts "i miss that stupid Sehun"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>HAHA</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>DAMN YOU JUNMYEON YOU'RE SUCH A TRAITOR</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>visit me here!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>such a  demanding motherfucker</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>myeon: </span>
  </b>
  <span>I would love to but I know I will have to pay for someone's fare so no thank you</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>why don't you just go back, right</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>no thank you, too</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>hmp! don't forget about us, okii!!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>myeon: </span>
  </b>
  <span>We didn't know you dyed you hair</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>yep yep. send pics</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se:</span>
  </b>
  <span> i'm getting creeped out, dae</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>did you suddenly realized you're gay for me?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>you know what? you're still a dumbass!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>i'm taking it back</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>don't you ever go back here</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>HAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>myeon: </span>
  </b>
  <span>Hahahah!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>Baek and I just impulsively did it</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>his is burgundy</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>wow! i want to try that too</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>myeon: </span>
  </b>
  <span>I'm telling you already, Jongdae, I don't have money</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>se: </span>
  </b>
  <span>HAHAHAHA your dream is destroyed dae</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>dae: </span>
  </b>
  <span>😤😤😤</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>*</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"We should offer something with a twist so that we can sold out our drinks!" Someone from Sehun's department suggested.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Others agreed and went quiet to think of an excellent idea for their stall. Just like what they talked about yesterday, they decided to add two more flavors of drink. One cocoa drink and one red iced tea.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"W-wait... I have a suggestion." Irene hesitated to raise her hand.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Oh, what is it?" Minseok acknowledges.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>There was an impromptu meeting for thinking of the possible gimmick for the drink but they didn't stopped working. Sehun was included in the meeting while multitasking in listing the orders and receiving payments. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Uh, never mind. It's so corny."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"No. It's okay. We're all open for suggestions." Wendy urged her.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Free hugs? Hehe."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jongin cackles because of what he heard but Wendy immediately shoots him an eye so he tried to suppress it.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Possible!" Wendy yells. "Minseok, Jongin has a bunch of fan girls because he's in the dance troupe so he is the perfect candidate! He will give the hugs."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"H-hey!" Jongin panicked, his laughter completely fades.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>This time, it is Sehun's turn to laugh, along with the other boys who find Jongin's agony funny.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"What's your decision, Min? Agree to it, please!" Wendy pleads.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Minseok finally nodded so Wendy and Irene's grin widens. "Given. But what if the customer is a guy or is hoping for hug from a girl?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"What about Irene?" Sehun spoke.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Possible but Irene looks rude."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Irene can manage to smile. Let's go for Irene!" Wendy sounds like she won't back down so Minseok didn't argue anymore.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"So, it's settled. I assigned someone to make a placard saying 'Free Hug per Drink'. Jongin and Irene will hold it in front of our stall, okay?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>They all gave Minseok a thumbs up and went back to their duties.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>*</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>Jong In @Jongout</span>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Guys!!! Buy drinks in our stall and we have surprise for you HAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@Jongout</span></em></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>     <b>Cy @cypark</b></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>     Is that true??</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@Jongout</span></em></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>     <b>wendy </b></span>
  <b>
    <span>🧚</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> @wheresmypeterpan</span>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>     that's right, jongin. promote it more!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>[Twitter DM]</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>Cy @cypark</span>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>14:13 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kyungsooo</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kyungsoo</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Do Kyungsoo</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>???</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>what?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>14:15 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Where are you?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>I went to your stall</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>You weren't there</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>library</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>14:23 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>You're studying?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>isn't it obvious?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>14:25 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Wow, you're back </span>
  <span>😂😂</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>so don't bother me</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>14:25 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Take a break a little</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Let's eat</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>where?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>14:26 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Just around the school</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>You know Jongin right?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>There's a gimmick on their stall</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Let's check out</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>make sure it has sense</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>14:30 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Wait I'm texting him</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>I'll ask what is it</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>BRB</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>👍</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>*</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>
    <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>15:12 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kyungsoo</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>I'm on my way</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>so what's their gimmick?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>15:14 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Hehehe</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>you're gonna tell me or i won't wash your clothes?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>15:17 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>What a meanie</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It's just a free hug hehe</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>tss</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>what are you, high school?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>15:18 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It sounds fun!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>And their stall really became popular</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Because of that free hug idea</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>i don't want to</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>so childish</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>15:20 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Come onnn</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>If you don't want, just accompany me then</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>annoying</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>15:21 PM</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yiee he agrees</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Thankss</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>*</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>After praying to Kyungsoo for so long, he finally agreed to accompany Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Are you that thirsty for hugs?" Kyungsoo gives him a judging look while they're walking on the way to Jongin's stall.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Instead of being offended, Chanyeol only laughed and shook his head. "Do I look like that? Ah, Kyungsoo you're really..."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Tss. You better stick to your promise!"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Chanyeol raised his right hand. "Of course. I am always true to my words."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Because the truth is, Chanyeol's prayer didn't affect Kyungsoo at all. So, he resorted in blackmailing him. Chanyeol threatened him that he will put Kyungsoo and Sehun in a jail booth.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>And Kyungsoo knows that no matter how many times he glares at the people who will catch him, it won't work. He can't run or hide because many will chase after him. That's why he agreed to go to the booth of Chanyeol's friend, Jongin.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>What he doesn't know, that's the same stall as Sehun's</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>*</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>If only Kyungsoo's glare can kill, maybe Chanyeol would already be in the morgue right now.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>They were unable to buy because as they were just getting nearer to Jongin's stall, Kyungsoo already realized something. It is true that the stall became famous. Many people were lining up regardless of the long line.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">It is discouraging to buy because of the long queue especially if you are really hungry and want to buy immediately. But that is not the reason why they didn't buy...</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man who's holding the Free Hug placard, just a few meters away from them. Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol saw Sehun too as the taller halts and gradually turns to him, with fear in his eyes.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">He slaps Chanyeol's back. "What is the meaning of this?!"</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Chanyeol worries his lungs might have dropped. He coughed while dodging Kyungsoo's hand. "L-let me explain, Kyungsoo! I'm innocent! I didn't know Sehun and Jongin are in the same department."</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Chanyeol was just in the middle of defending himself but Kyungsoo already turned away to go back in the library.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">Fuck you Jongin you're putting me in danger!! 🤬</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">Damn that's the scariest look Kyungsoo has ever gave me. Lord help me</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">*</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">[Twitter DM]</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:00 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">Sorryyyyyy</p><p class="MsoNormal">I really didn't know</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">whatever</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:01 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">You're still gonna wash my clothes right?</p><p class="MsoNormal">Plsss</p><p class="MsoNormal">Especially my jerseys</p><p class="MsoNormal">There's so many upcoming games next week</p><p class="MsoNormal">So please do laundry</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">thick-skinned</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:05 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">Hahaha</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">give me money for detergent</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:06 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">YES YES</p><p class="MsoNormal">Hihihi thankss 😘</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">okay</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:07 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">Kyungsoo...</p><p class="MsoNormal">👉👈</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">what again</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:08 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">Shocks! That's your only reply but I already got scared</p><p class="MsoNormal">Can you chill for a minute</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">stop beating around the bush</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:10 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">I thought you wanna talk to Sehun?</p><p class="MsoNormal">Why the sudden change of mind?</p><p class="MsoNormal">Shiiiit pls don't burn my clothes</p><p class="MsoNormal">I only asked??</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">tss</p><p class="MsoNormal">when i first saw him here, i badly wanted to talk to him</p><p class="MsoNormal">even just for closure</p><p class="MsoNormal">because ofc, i was left in the air</p><p class="MsoNormal">but the way he acted, a complete jerk</p><p class="MsoNormal">so i wouldn't waste my time for him anymore</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:15 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">I noticed something hehehe</p><p class="MsoNormal">You message a lot when he's the topic</p><p class="MsoNormal">Hehehehe 😅✌️</p><p class="MsoNormal">Don't get mad I just said it hehehe</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">i'm not mad</p><p class="MsoNormal">why do you always say that?</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:16 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">Coz you look like you're always angry</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">did you know</p><p class="MsoNormal">sometimes i hate talking to you</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:19 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">OMG???</p><p class="MsoNormal">I knew it!!!</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">bcoz somehow, you sound like him</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:20 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">OUCH! Why are dragging me here?</p><p class="MsoNormal">Ouch!!</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">so don't be like him</p><p class="MsoNormal">don't be a jerk</p><p class="MsoNormal">never be a coward</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:21 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">YES, MOM 😩</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:56 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">I always annoy you, I know</p><p class="MsoNormal">My day won't be complete without seeing your irritated face</p><p class="MsoNormal">Because you look sad</p><p class="MsoNormal">That's why I always annoy to make you happy</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">did it look like you helped?</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:57 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">But Kyungsoo</p><p class="MsoNormal">You always have my back</p><p class="MsoNormal">Not literally, but whatever it is</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">why are you so emo?</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">16:59 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">WHY NOT</p><p class="MsoNormal">Am I not allowed to talk to you like this huuuh?</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">tss</p><p class="MsoNormal">thank you, Chanyeol</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">17:01 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">So what's your plan?</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">nothing</p><p class="MsoNormal">just let him be</p><p class="MsoNormal">and go on with my life</p><p class="MsoNormal">i can function on my own</p><p class="MsoNormal">without him</p><p class="MsoNormal">haha</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">17:05 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">Wow</p><p class="MsoNormal">Whoa, strong! Hahaha</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">of course</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">17:09 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">But I still have one more question</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">shoot</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">17:10 PM</p><p class="MsoNormal">Despite of what he did, you still love him?</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">for now</p><p class="MsoNormal">i still do</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">loving someone makes you a fool</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">let's try to get up from this horror</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Last day of Entrepreneur week in FDU.</p><p><br/> <br/>At exactly five pm, Sehun's duty in their stall will end and there is still twenty minutes before five. He was assigned today in the Free Hug corner so he's standing outside their stall, holding the placard.</p><p><br/> <br/>After his shift, Jongin will take his job but right now, Jongin is in charged in selling the drinks.</p><p><br/> <br/>"Whoa, Sehun! When you are really on duty there, many people are lining in." Jongin cackles.</p><p><br/> <br/>"Dumbass!" Sehun smirks as he takes in the view, a very long line in front of him, consisting mostly of girls.</p><p><br/> <br/>Jongin was still laughing. "That's why you are assigned there during afternoon so that we'll make it sure the drinks are sold out. Wendy and Irene's idea is great!"</p><p><br/> <br/>"Shut it. Stop chattering, your saliva might get in the juice." Sehun chuckled.</p><p><br/> <br/>"Shh! Stop saying that! The customers will hear you!" Wendy hissed who took in Irene's Free Hug duty for today.</p><p><br/> <br/>They decided to take turns because majority of their customers are now buying the drinks. And just like what Jongin said, the customers are seriously flocking in their stall once Sehun was already the one holding the placard.</p><p><br/> <br/>Actually, they were surprised as Sehun suddenly became one of the heartthrobs in the university. Maybe because he's a new face and they have watched him play against the varsities in basketball tournament.</p><p><br/> <br/>"Maybe if it's Sehun's saliva, the customers won't mind." Jongin and Sehun high fived.</p><p><br/> <br/>"Yuck, Jongin! You're gross." Wendy lets out a chuckle too.</p><p><br/> <br/>"Ten minutes before five!" They all glances at the back part when they heard Minseok's voice.</p><p><br/> <br/>"Yes, pres." Some answered him.</p><p><br/> <br/>Sehun isn't the only one who'll be off duty when the clock strikes five. Almost all of them except for Jongin who has to take Sehun's turn giving hugs.</p><p><br/> <br/>"Sehun, you still didn't explore around other booths?" Jongin asks.</p><p><br/> <br/>"Yup. I work all day in our stall so,"</p><p><br/> <br/>"C'mon. Let's roam? It's the last day!" Jongin urged while scooping a drink.</p><p><br/> Sehun distances himself after hugging a girl, who looks like she's going to faint any moment, and looks at Jongin. "I already have a company. Sorry not sorry."</p><p><br/> <br/>Jongin's eyes widen in disbelief. "What? You already scored a chickababe?! Unfair!"</p><p><br/> <br/>Sehun laughed. "Stupid! It's my friend, Baekhyun."</p><p><br/> <br/>Jongin nods but darts a teasing smile to Sehun. "Ah, the small but cute one who always visits you here."</p><p><br/> <br/>Sehun thumbs up. "Why didn't you include loud in his description?"</p><p><br/> <br/>They both burst into laughter when they remembered how loud Baekhyun really is. As if he accidentally swallowed a microphone. Whenever he's here in their stall, that's when chaos begins.</p><p><br/> <br/>Sehun glances at the people in the line while still laughing with Jongin. And gradually, his laugh fades.<br/> </p><p><br/>If he counted it right, ten more persons before the turn of no other than Kyungsoo Do.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes didn't meet as Kyungsoo is busy fiddling his cellphone. Sehun immediately looks at their stall, hoping to find Minseok specifically.</p><p> </p><p>"How many minutes before our shift ends?" He asks, purposely loud enough for their president at the back to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Five minutes!" Minseok responded immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Sehun says then takes back his gaze on the line.</p><p> </p><p>He was no longer surprised to see Kyungsoo looking at him. They have only met again since the entrance incident.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't surprised but... Sehun almost stumbled backwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you fine, Sehun? You look like you need a bathroom break." Jongin chuckles at his face.</p><p> </p><p>Four more persons then it's Kyungsoo. After their eyes met, the latter never looked at him again. His eyes only trained on the surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I think you're right? He's even sweating!" Wendy went along with Jongin's schemes.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shakes his head at them while trying to force a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p>He firmly said to me that he doesn't want there but I'm seeing him lining up right now?? 🤡🤡</p><p>     <em>replying to <span class="u">@cypark</span></em></p><p>     I really stopped from jogging (sorry coach) to watch this. Spare me some popcorn 🤣🤣</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Kyungsoo accepted his lemonade, he immediately paid. He gave the exact amount of money so he doesn't have to wait for change anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly turns around, about to walk away when the girl who holds the free hug placard blocks his way.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't claim the free hug?" She asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo smiled a little before shaking his head. He did not really intend to be hugged, either by this girl or the blond one who also holds the same placard.</p><p> </p><p>The girl just pouted before leaving Kyungsoo alone. Again, he's about to leave when he saw on his peripheral vision how Sehun held out his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo slowly looked at those arms, with an evident horror in his eyes. He couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>He was unable to react when Sehun walked up to him and hugged him without hesitation. He can feel it... he feels how tight Sehun's hug is. He could even feel the taller's face buried on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>While Kyungsoo became petrified, just holding the juice he bought. He didn't hug him back.</p><p> </p><p>Even Jongin stopped selling juice just to watch the two. Quite aware that compared to others, this hug he received from Sehun is different.</p><p> </p><p>When Kyungsoo met Jongin's eyes, the latter smiled and raised his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, Sehun! Why are you taking so long? You're taking advantage." Jongin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun let go but placed his hands on both of his shoulders. And until now, Kyungsoo still can't look at Sehun's face. He doesn't have any idea why this is suddenly happening, he's... shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you smirking about? Is he your crush?" Jongin barks another loud laugh. "So, who dominates? Who's top and bottom?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun snorts. "What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Jongin then looked at him, with an expression between somewhat rude and disrespectful. "Oi, let's not tease him. He's already tomato red. Hmm, but I think you will dominate over him, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun and Jongin burst in laughter at the same time. At this time, he dared to look at Sehun's face. The latter looked at him with only a mocking expression.</p><p> </p><p>He felt fucking insulted.</p><p> </p><p>So, Kyungsoo didn't hesitate. He quickly splashed his juice on Sehun's face.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stilled on their ground because of what he did, but he wasn't shaken. No, not at all. He immediately turned his back on Sehun who was utterly shocked, he couldn't even move.</p><p> </p><p>He walked in a fast pace even though he is not expecting Sehun to chase after him. Of course, why would that jerk do that? That's why he was startled when someone pulled his arm.</p><p> </p><p>When he turned around, he was face to face with Sehun. There are still droplets of lemonade from the tips of his damp hair and his white uniform was stained with blue hue.</p><p> </p><p><em>Good for you</em>. In Kyungsoo's mind before averting his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your problem?"</p><p> </p><p>In a speed of light, Kyungsoo snapped his eyes back to Sehun after hearing his question. So fast that he almost risked a nerve damage.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you to ask that?" Kyungsoo's voice was coated with anger.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun calmly released and lowered Kyungsoo's arm. In a way he seems to acknowledge Kyungsoo's anger. As if he knows his fault.</p><p> </p><p>So, Kyungsoo's anger flared even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you satisfied with what you did? Is it fun? To make fun of others? You're happy? You and your friend?" Kyungsoo taunted.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Cat got your tongue?" Kyungsoo crossed his arms. "Yes, you are long gone, one month to be exact, but I did not expect you to be this worse. What, are you a city boy now? Is that why you behave like this? You're a jackass."</p><p> </p><p>The two of them just stared at each other as Sehun's still not saying a word. He looks calm though. But he has no expression, unlike before that he is easy to read.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wait. Don't tell me you don't know me. This is me, Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo mocks. "Don't play ignorant or I might hit you with my leather bag."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>hi</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>Kyungsoo</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>this is Sehun</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>Baek mentioned that you didn't change your number so i texted you here. i know it's already too late but i want to explain</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>first of all, sorry</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>even though i know it wouldn't make any difference coz the damage has been done</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>you're right actually</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>i was a coward</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>a big fucking coward</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>i don't know how would i apologize</p><p><strong>unknown:</strong> i got scared, Soo. when i realized that i like you, i got really scared. because why it has to be like this? why it has to be you? you're my best friend. you're the only one i consider as my pillar. my go-to person. i'm so dependent to you. you know that? the only person who understands me best. you're always there for me. that's why i came up with "ah i don't want to lose this guy so i will treat him as my family, my brother". i treasured you because i never want to lose you</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>i have myeon and dae, yes, but you're... different. aside from we practically grew up together i'm so comfortable with you. you get what i'm saying right? i have different friends and different feels toward them. from you to dae, and myeon, and even Baekhyun. so when i realized that what i feel for you is more than for a friend, i don't know. i'm suddenly lost. i don't know what to do. i don't know where to go</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>my first decision is to just neglect my feelings. like it doesn't matter because from what i know, you and chanyeol are in progress. so where would i place myself? aside from i don't want confess because he's already in your life, we are friends. best friends. that's why i can't. i can't throw away our friendship just for an uncertain thing. i don't want to, Soo. i don't want to gamble with uncertainty when it comes to you. i don't want to ruin our friendship, i don't want you to slip away. so, i said to myself, "i will support you in everything you want. i am okay, i am okay. i can manage, for you, because i love you."</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>but when i saw you that night, i lost it, Kyungsoo. i thought i can suppress it but i was wrong. i can't act, i can't pretend. when i saw you, i just want to hug you tight and never let go. i know i'm such a shit to think that way. but it hurts, Soo. i've read, watched and heard so many things about falling in love with your own best friend. it was so cliche, right? i just make fun of that before, but right now that i'm experiencing it, it's fucking me up. why... of all people it has to be you?</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>so how about me? my pillar was gone. the one i talk to until 4am was gone. i don't have anyone to annoy anymore. i screwed up. i confessed that night because i can't contain myself anymore. i saw hope, that maybe we could happen. that maybe you'll learn to love me too. but it all went to dust when i saw that you brought him. like, ah right, something's going on between you so who am i to hope? fuck</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>when i talked to him, i told him something important. don't worry, i didn't threaten him haha. i only said that you're very important to me so he should take good care of you and to love you truly. but of course, i'm only kidding! why would i say that to him when i can do it myself? i only asked a favor from him. to not let you go back in our town. for sure you now realized why did he stopped you. don't get mad at him, i pleaded him to do it. i got an offer, Soo. in your university. awesome, right? i accepted it, unlike before. because i want to see you at least, even if we won't be by each other's side anymore. i want to make sure that you're okay and you're not neglecting your health. so asked chanyeol to give me time, to move and settle in the city. i thank him for that. and i brought baekhyun along because he's your friend, right? i can't be a friend for you but at least baekhyun will be there by your side</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>sorry i was dumb. sorry for being a shit. i'm really sorry, Kyungsoo. sorry is not enough for everything i've done to you. for everything you have gone through because of me. i want to say sorry even if you won't forgive me. i know i'm at fault. because of my fear of losing you. because of my fear of getting replaced by chanyeol, of my fear that you wouldn't accept me, i hurt you. sorry. you don't deserve this. Kyungsoo, i don't how would i make up with you. i screwed you over. i thought you will be happy once i'm gone, that you will eventually forget about me. i didn't occur to me that you will search for me. when i knew, i just want to run back to you. but i can't. i did this to myself, i should suffer. but to be honest, i'm still confused. with everything. i was confused and lost. i don't know what do i do. that's why... that's why i made the worse decision. shit i'm sorry. when i left, all my bad decisions piled up. i changed my number because i might be tempted to text or call you. aside from my friends and family, i didn't tell anyone where would i go. damn this cowardice, right? damn me too</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>when we met at the entrance, i was stunned. i felt like my soul left me that time. that isn't according to the plan. you shouldn't suppose to know that we're attending the same school. but it happened. i'm so stupid, right? so stupid that i hurt you again. i ignored you then. not because i don't care i about you, i just want you to forget me. because i'm worthless. don't waste your time on me anymore. but that's my wrong move again. i'm so dumb, so selfish. i'm sorry, Kyungsoo. i didn't think about how you would feel. i only think about my pain. i failed to consider yours. i'm so insensitive. you are my most, but i never thought of your feelings. i'm so fucked up.</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>i don't have any excuses. i am not justifying what i've done to you. i just want you to know and explain clearly. i am the worst. it's all on me, Kyungsoo. you didn't do something wrong to deserve this. it is my mistake. i'm not guilt tripping you, okay? it's true anyway, that it's my fault we ended up like this. i'm sorry, Kyungsoo. i am so sorry. i don't have any right to say this especially right now but, i love you. i really really do. so much. i'm sorry that this love hurt you. i'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>shit</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>remember when i told you through twt dm that you don't have any balls?</p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>well, Oh Sehun, up until now you still don't have those</p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>you even don't have the guts to tell it to me personally</p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>your script is great</p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>you can now publish a book</p><p> </p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>i'm outside you dorm</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>but don't come out</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>sorry</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>i don't have the confidence to tell you personally</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>sorry, Kyungsoo</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>but can we meet tomorrow?</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>or when you're free. depends on you</p><p><strong>unknown: </strong>i can't face you right now coz i feel shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>i feel shitter</p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>if we haven't had a confrontation yesterday maybe you have no intention of explaining at all</p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>if you feel worse, then what do you think i felt? it's WORST</p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>worst, Sehun! nothing compared to yours</p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>if it hurts for you, it hurts even more for me</p><p><strong>Kyungsoo: </strong>you made a fool out of me. you made me hope for nothing</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun stared at his phone blankly. He read Kyungsoo's messages ten more times then he shut his eyes with disgust, for himself of course.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, how can he do that?</p><p> </p><p>To his own best friend. Really? He's that dumb?</p><p> </p><p>He wants Kyungsoo to curse him. To even hurt him physically. So the guilt he carries would lessen. But no, he doesn't think so. Even Kyungsoo does those things, his guilt will never go away.</p><p> </p><p>He also read his latest tweet. Kyungsoo doesn't swear. And now, Sehun even made him do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Twitter DM]</p><p>
  <strong>Jong In @Jongout</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>16:34 PM</p><p>Dude</p><p>Is your class done?</p><p> </p><p>not yet</p><p>15 mins break, why?</p><p> </p><p>16:35 PM</p><p>Go to the gym immediately after that</p><p>They'll conduct a meeting</p><p>We'll be participating on upcoming benefit concert 🤩🤩</p><p> </p><p>hahaha really? nice</p><p> </p><p>16:40 PM</p><p>This is a big event!</p><p>Tickets are open for all universities</p><p>I'm soo excited</p><p> </p><p>dance troupe only?</p><p> </p><p>16:41 PM</p><p>Silly! We can't handle</p><p>We'd be deadass tired</p><p>Together with the choral</p><p>And faculty</p><p>And ofc, we cannot exclude the tdg members</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>94 @ohhsehun</strong>
</p><p>😶 opportunity?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo @kyungie</strong>
</p><p>irritating</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After their meeting together with the professors (faculty) and choreographers that were assigned to teach them, Sehun was supposed to go straight to his dorm but he stopped by the cafeteria to buy a bottled water.</p><p> </p><p>He spotted Kyungsoo the moment he stepped in. The latter was eating alone in the corner table.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun immediately approached, forgetting about his thirst. Well, he is also thirsty for Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>For his forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down in the chair in front of Kyungsoo wordlessly. The latter was startled but quickly frowned as soon as he saw Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>He put down his disposable spoon and fork then puts his bag on before standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you leaving?" Sehun tried to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>"I lost my appetite." He answered and walked towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun went after him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" He calls but the smaller is not turning his back.</p><p> </p><p>Good thing Sehun was gifted with long limbs so he eventually caught up to Kyungsoo. He blocked Kyungsoo's path so the latter has no other choice but to stop, unless he wants to bump into Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo..." Sehun trailed. "Can we talk? Or is it still bad timing?"</p><p> </p><p>"You already explained, right? So, why should we still talk?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun's shoulders slumped. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "In personal. I want explain in person."</p><p> </p><p>"No need." Kyungsoo walked pass by him.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun turned to look at Kyungsoo, walking away from him.</p><p> </p><p>This time, he didn't go after him. But that doesn't mean he is already giving up.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I can't turn back time. We can't turn back to what we used to. That's why I want to start anew. And I will earn it. I'll do everything just to be your friend again!" He yelled to Kyungsoo's back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even just a friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Sehun opened his locker, tons of overflowing scented envelopes fell on the floor. Love letters. He sighed before picking them up and putting inside his bag.</p><p> </p><p>After he was done, he takes a look at his locker again only to see that are more love letter inside. Some also left snacks with sticky notes. Sehun grab the canned orange juice and drank it. Maybe they don't intend to poison him, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa! So many admirers."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun jumped in surprise and snaps his head to the locker beside him. He saw Chanyeol smirking at him with one eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a peep on Chanyeol's own locker then he chuckled. "Yours is unaccountable."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shakes his head, still smirking. "You're gonna surpass me in just a year, or maybe just months! Especially if you will join the basketball team."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun closed his locker after putting his textbooks inside. He saw that Chanyeol did the same.</p><p> </p><p>"No." He simply answered.</p><p> </p><p>They walked on the hallway side by side as if they have been friends for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you? You're good at it. I think coach will die if he won't get to recruit you." Chanyeol exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun scoffed. "I don't know. I'm just not into it."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders and fired more encouraging words so that he can persuade Sehun. They passed by the bulletin board and Sehun suddenly saw Kyungsoo's name. He's a dean lister!</p><p> </p><p>"As expected of Kyungsoo." He blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stopped as well. "Agree. It's impossible for him to be on Dean's list but he still managed to do it. Incredible."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun turned to him with a confused look. Chanyeol was smirking while looking at the bulletin board where Kyungsoo's name was but why does his eyes look sad?</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"He used to be a President's list. But suddenly... suddenly he lost interest. He's a monster in academics, you probably knew that, but he neglected his textbooks like he doesn't care about studying at all." Chanyeol explained. "Those were his toughest weeks, if you only saw him at those times, for sure you won't recognize him. But you weren't there because those weeks were the weeks, he spent looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was rendered speechless. But Chanyeol is oblivious to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, shit! I'm late for training." He spouts after reading a message on his phone, probably from his coach. "Gotta go, Sehun. See you around."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun did not notice when did Chanyeol leave but he stayed there. He doesn't know how many minutes or hours he stood there, just staring at Kyungsoo's name.</p><p> </p><p>He was hit by a wave of guilt again. Another pool of regrets. He almost ruined someone's life. He scarred his beloved one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cy @cypark</strong>
</p><p>This is it! The tiring practice for benefit concert starts today 💪🕺🕺</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The rehearsals finally begun.</p><p> </p><p>Although the TDG members, choir, and dance troupe will all perform for the benefit concert, they have separate performances and would not mix in with each other. Kyungsoo immediately sighed in relief when their choreographer informed them. He knows how awkward it can get if ever he had to dance with that certain blond boy.</p><p> </p><p>"But, don't worry! You will have time to bond with other clubs because the ending of the concert would be like a party." Yixing, the choreographer, added.</p><p> </p><p>The immediate relief suddenly vanished, but he just shrugged it off. The performers were approximately thirty persons. What are the odds that their choreographer would partner them up, right?</p><p> </p><p>They practice five times a week, in the very late afternoon of after school. Since they are only given a month to practice, they have to maximize their time.</p><p> </p><p>On the third day of their practice, Kyungsoo arrived in the gym, which is their practice area, wearing white t-shirt and black sweatpants. The first thing he saw was the sight of Sehun and Chanyeol bickering with each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since when did that two became close?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kyungsoo drops his messenger bag over the mountains of bags sitting on the corner of the gym. Then he sits beside them, hugging his knees to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, Kyungsoo!"</p><p> </p><p>He looks up just to be greeted by Baekhyun's mochi cheeks, smiling at him. It was influencing that made Kyungsoo smile back.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" He watched as Baekhyun settled himself on the floor the same way he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Doing fine." Baekhyun shrugs, eyes still in crescents. "But, well, I miss Jongdae. I can only imagine how chaotic it will be if he's here. Only if this is still the choir we had back in town."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo only hummed, not bothering to respond. He's still a little sensitive whenever someone mentions about their town. Remembering his town, the town where he spent his childhood and adolescence, supposed to be sweet and nostalgic but he feels the opposite. As if the town itself did him bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, guys!" Yixing clapped his hands to get their attention. "Gather up."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stood up almost at the same time and went near where Yixing is. The rest of the participants did the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Seems like we don't have to wait for the ending part to collaborate you all." Yixing smirks when majority squealed out of excitement, while Kyungsoo only pursed his lips. "The other choreographers agreed on this. A great strategy to attract more ticket buyers."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Yixing started to explain the new changes on their dance routine. Turns out, their new steps were a little harder than the previous ones now that they added lifting and acrobatic executions. Fortunately for Kyungsoo, when they divided them into groups per production number, he wasn't in the same group with Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol and Sehun, being the tall guys that they are, were positioned as bases who will stand as a support for the flyers. Even though Jongin and Sehun were more synchronized together, they weren't paired up since Jongin doesn't belong to their group and is assigned in ballet prod.</p><p> </p><p>Their group is the priority for this day because they have the most difficult and risky executions, so Yixing really focuses on them. While the group where Kyungsoo belonged to, are the ones who'll perform hiphop.</p><p> </p><p>"Ten minutes break!" Yixing yelled and the dancers dismounted from Sehun and Chanyeol's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo noticed how Chanyeol patted Sehun's back before walking towards him, stealing his still unopened bottled water.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol whines after gulping the water in one go. "I think I need a back massage later. My back is killing me."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn't respond to him at first, looking like he's caught up with his own bubble. Chanyeol sat down on the floor, just beside him with their backs pressed against the hardwood wall.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking?" Chanyeol asked when he noticed how completely silent his roommate is.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, Chanyeol, what do you think of that guy?" Kyungsoo pointed a certain guy through his eyes and Chanyeol followed his line of sight.</p><p> </p><p>In the opposite corner from where they are, lies the majority of the dancers. Some were leisurely sprawled out on the floor, probably due to exhaustion, while a few were not really taking a rest but stubbornly still practicing, and the rest were just comfortably sitting on the floor and chitchatting with their peers. And the one Kyungsoo is pertaining to, falls on the last category.</p><p> </p><p>"Who? Sehun again?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shoots him a quick glare. "No. The one he's talking to."</p><p> </p><p>"The burgundy haired dude?" Chanyeol shifted his gaze from Sehun to the one Kyungsoo is probably talking about.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. What do you think about him?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looks at the guy intently, then slowly furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He doesn't get what does Kyungsoo mean by his question. "I don't know? What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo huffed, seemingly annoyed but he is not showing it. "Am I asking you to write a formal essay about him? Just your impression. First impression, that is."</p><p> </p><p>So, Chanyeol takes a look at the guy again. "He is... pretty." Then he takes back his eyes to his roommate while arching a brow, obviously teasing. "Why? Does he seem to be a threat? Sehun's prospect lover, perhaps?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so. And even if that's the case, so what? That's their life."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol hummed, his eyebrows going up and down. "Should I seduce him for you? So that he'll leave Sehun alone."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo looks at him with a judging expression but Chanyeol chose to ignore it. "What's his name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, that's not funny. Baekhyun is my friend too!" He pinched the taller's thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo expected an exaggerated reaction from him as he pouts and caresses his thigh but he was surprised when the only thing Chanyeol did is to chuckle while asking, "He is Baekhyun? The Byun Baekhyun?"</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know him?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shakes his head, a wide grin forming on his lips. "Nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"What–"</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, let's start again. Position!" Kyungsoo was cut off when Yixing interrupted. Chanyeol took that as an opportunity to get away from him but he was quick to get on his feet, ready to chase after his roommate when a hand grips his left arm. </p><p> </p><p>He turns back just to see Sehun, briefly and wordlessly handing him a still cold and unopened bottled water before passing by him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The practice started again. The other groups, including Kyungsoo’s, were scattered on the court doing their assigned routines while Sehun’s group owned the stage for today.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of feeling awkward in the presence of his ex-best friend, Kyungsoo chose to focus on his performance. He’s not much of a dancer, just average but works extra effort to perfect the given routines. Just as when he was getting a hang of the locking, which is quite difficult for him to master, they all heard a loud thud and a high pitch scream.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo unconsciously looks at the direction where he heard the sound, just like what most of them did, and the next thing they knew, Chanyeol and Sehun were down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?!” Yixing yelled, running towards the two boys.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol slipped while executing the pyramid stunt and Sehun tried to catch the flyers so they won’t fall but they fell off the stage instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone went to them with their worried faces, but Kyungsoo was glued from where he was. With his heart on his throat, he only watched how Chanyeol crawled away from lying over Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Then Chanyeol writhed in pain while holding his left wrist. While Sehun was lying on his back flatly on the floor with his forearms on his head and one knee bent upwards. Majority went to Chanyeol for the reason the he looks more injured.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, they all went to Chanyeol due to his screaming. Sehun was nearly forgotten, only if Bakehyun didn’t shout at the top of his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun fainted!” Baekhyun’s voice screamed panic. “Oh my god, he fainted! He’s not moving! Oh my god, call the fucking ambulance! Shit!”</p><p> </p><p>At that time, Kyungsoo feels like he turned twice paler. He runs fast to get to Sehun but he stopped when heard Chanyeol’s voice calling for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo, take care of your roommate. I’m gonna on check Sehun.” Yixing commanded him and pushed him towards Chanyeol’s direction so he has no choice but to go to Chanyeol but his eyes never left Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, Sehun!” Yixing gently taps Sehun’s cheeks. “Do you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Yixing, I’m calling the ambulance!” Baekhyun stands up and brings out his phone. He’s nearly crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, call the infirmary nurse first!”</p><p> </p><p>The latter immediately nodded, ready to break in a sprint any minute. “Okay, okay. Be right back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun!”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun just reached the gymnasium’s door when he heard Sehun so he went back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“OMG! You’re awake.” He knelt down on the floor and checks Sehun for injuries. “Are you okay? How do you feel? Where does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chuckled. “Calm down, Baekhyunnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I?! You fucking fainted in front of me! You scared me half to death.” Baekhyun cried.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun patted Baekhyun’s head while getting up. He can’t hide his wince. <em>Fuck, his head hurts like hell.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I just fainted maybe from shock. I feel perfectly fine.” Sehun smiled at Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Baekhyun stubbornly opposed. “How’s your head? I clearly saw you wince. Are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baek, stop overreacting. I bumped my head on the floor that’s why it hurts a little but it’s tolerable. It’s okay.” Sehun glanced at where Chanyeol and majority of the crew is, he even locks eyes with Kyungsoo for a second. “Go to Chanyeol instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, what the fuck! Let’s get your head check first!” Baekhyun shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I am okay, Baek.” He gave him a reassuring smile. “I just need some air.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sehun sat on a concrete bench in a park just outside the gymnasium, then he faces the sky with his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the throbbing pain at the back of his head, he feels at peace. The nature itself, especially the gentle wind that kisses and tickles his cheeks, can alone put him in calm and tranquil state. Now, he suddenly long for his beloved town and a little smiled appeared on his lips. Nothing beats his town’s fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you shooting a music video?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun snapped his eyes open and directs his head towards the mocking voice. He quickly sat straight, blinking at Kyungsoo's blank face. Before he can even ask him, what is he doing here, something was quickly thrown onto him that he barely managed to catch. It landed on his abdomen that made him grunt a bit. When he finally managed to look at it, he realized it's a cold compress.</p><p> </p><p>With surprised eyes, he looks up at Kyungsoo who is standing a few meters in front of him. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun thought Kyungsoo will dash away from him, but he was once again surprised when the smaller slowly sits on the edge of the bench he's sitting on. Surprised but definitely pleased.</p><p> </p><p>They were both quiet for a moment. With Sehun occasionally putting the ice pack on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Did Yixing dismissed everyone already?" Sehun tries to strike a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>No answer.</p><p> </p><p>"It's still early but maybe he did because of the incident." Sehun answered his own question.</p><p> </p><p>"How's Chanyeol?"</p><p> </p><p>Both of them are facing front, looking at particularly nothing. Sehun holds the cold compress over his head using his both hands.</p><p> </p><p>"He went to the hospital for check-up. You should too." The smaller answered neutrally.</p><p> </p><p>"Your ice pack is enough." Sehun grins even though Kyungsoo can't see it.</p><p> </p><p>Another silence enveloped them.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun feels like Kyungsoo has nothing to say anymore but neither of them wants to go first. </p><p> </p><p>"Is... it true?" Kyungsoo whispered after a while, barely audible.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Sehun turns to him, baffled as he didn't hear Kyungsoo's exact words.</p><p> </p><p>"What you said, is it true?" Kyungsoo's head was hung low, and his gaze fixed on his fingers. "That you love me?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun takes off his eyes from Kyungsoo and faces front again. He also put down the cold compress before leaning his head against the concrete bench.</p><p> </p><p>The wind blew, hard enough to dishevel his hair. Hard enough to make him close his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them a purple sky that's gradually turning into black greets him. Another gust of wind passed through them and he shivers a little.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun took a sharp breath before moving an inch closer to Kyungsoo. "You caught me off guard. So, today is the good timing?" His voice trembled a bit, but nothing compared to Kyungsoo's trembling body.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know. I didn't honestly know. It never occurred to me." Sehun shakes his head like he's disappointed to himself. "But thank you. For making me realize it. For being brave enough to stand up and fight while I chose to run away."</p><p> </p><p>A tear fell on Kyungsoo's cheek. Thank God, Sehun was still looking at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I never meant..." Sehun shuts his eyes tightly, finding it difficult to finish his sentence without hearing his heart crack. "...to hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>"Enough!" Kyungsoo faces Sehun. His voice might come out stern but his bloodshot eyes tells what he really feels inside. "I don't need your explanations. I only asked you if it's true or not. Is it that hard to answer?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun, then, turns to him and flashed a smile. A sad one. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you. It's true."</p><p> </p><p>And just like that. As if Sehun's words triggered a bomb, Kyungsoo's tears flow like a waterfall. He bawled his eyes out like he never did before. With his shoulders shaking and his palms covering his face. He looks like a lost child that has been finally found under the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't cry for me." Sehun begs while looking away. He can't bear seeing Kyungsoo cry, especially that he's the reason why.</p><p> </p><p>"Say it again." Kyungsoo says in between his sobs.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Sehun side glances him with a perplexed look. "Please… don't cry for me?" He sounded uncertain while checking the smaller's possible reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo's tears almost receded back and a little chuckle escaped his lips while his cheeks are still visibly wet. "As far as I know, you became a city boy not a dumb boy."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Sehun scratched his nape and bites his lower lip. "Sorry about that."</p><p> </p><p>The smaller tries to hide away his tear-stained face using a cotton handkerchief. There are still stubborn tears flowing from his eyes but he already calmed down. "It's getting late. We should go home."</p><p> </p><p>"No." Sehun stopped him from standing up. "You wanted to hear it again? I'll say it to you a million times. I just don't want it to come out insincere. I don't want it to sound like I'm just spouting random words."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo stared at him. With his natural wide eyes that are now a little red and glistening from crying. "You love me."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nodded, feeling like there's a warm hand holding his heart. "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"And, that's it? You confessed and nothing?" Kyungsoo sounded as if he's looking down on Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>"And like I promised, I'll win you over. I'll get you, Kyungsoo." Sehun's voice was soft but firm and determined. "Mark my words."</p><p> </p><p>"This is your only chance, Sehun. Mess this up and it's over for you." Kyungsoo stands up and pats his pants to wriggle any dust that clung onto it. "And also, I love you too." He leaned down and gave Sehun a peck.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first of, i'm sorry for not updating the past weeks. my uni bombarded me with so many activities and assessments. :&lt; plus, my draft for this chapter got deleted two times so i had to re-write (geez! so upsetting)</p><p>so anyway, thanks for waiting and i'd really appreciate it if you comment your thoughts about this chapter. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>